sweet poison revised
by harms angel
Summary: shalimar is poisoned and lexa gets a surprise of her own
1. chap 1

Shalimar walked through the empty building as she & Brennan were supposed to meet a mutant that had some info for them.

Shalimar sighed and stopped "Bren?" she called into the comring

Brennan "yes Shal?" he replied tiredly.

"He isn't here and we searched twice," she complained.

Brennan tossed what he had in his hand down and went in search for her. "Well how about I treat you to a nice dinner?" he suggested.

Shalimar smiled "well I accept" she said as she came up behind him.

Brennan jumped and growled as he pulled her to him. "I wish you wouldn't do that" he leaned down to kiss her.

Their lips barely touched when something fell causing them to part.

Brennan watched as a cat ran from the wreckage "damn" he muttered.

Shalimar looked at him and bit her lip.

He touched her face with his hand "we should go" he started to walk off.

Shalimar sighed and watched him before she followed.

He opened her car door and closed it as soon as she got in. he walked to the driver side and got in.

As they drove away, a man had entered the building

The car ride was very quiet, neither one said a word. Shalimar stared out the window for some time before she looked at Brennan for a moment.

Brennan was concentrating on driving but he could feel shal looking at him and then turn her attention back to the window.

His hands tightened on the wheel as he began to think. He started to think of Shalimar. How she smiled, the smell of her hair he just could not stop thinking of her.

He then started to hear someone call his name and not just once the next time was with urgency.

Brennan watch out! Shalimar yelled in panic

Brennan looked and swerved to miss a car.

Shal looked over at Bennan "what happened?"

"I was thinking and I guess I let my mind wander," he said, as he made sure he was watching the road.

Shal watched him "well she must be some girl to make u lose your concentration.

Brennan did not answer for a moment. "Yeah" she is some girl all right he then thought.

Brennan drove into a nice Italian restaurant and parked. He turned off the car and took the keys out

He got out and waited for Shalimar. Once she was by his side, he walked them inside.

They were lead to a table and sat down. "Order anything u want" he told her and grabbed his menu

Shalimar looked at the prices "Bennan this is…. She began and Brennan cut her off.

"Shal, don't worry about it" he reassured her.

Shalimar looked at him and smiled softly. "Ok" she then went back at looking over the menu

Brennan ordered them some Champaign

He then ordered for himself and waited for shal to order before he gave the waiter their menus

Shalimar waited for the waiter to leave before she looked at Brennan "so where did u get the money for a place like this? She asked quietly.

Brennan looked at her for a longest time before he answered her. "Well don't worry I didn't steal the money he smiled and winked.

Shalimar just shook her head

Brennan smiled as he looked up just as the waiter brang their drinks and left.

Brennan picked up his drink and urged shal to do the same

"I like to propose a toast" he started as shal lifted hers.

"To us may our friendship or whatever it becomes withstand anything that comes our way" they tapped their glasses and drank.

They walked out after they were done Brennan paid.

Shalimar walked ahead of Brennan in the dark parking lot. "Dinner was great thanks Brennan," she said turning around to face him.

Brennan smiled and watched her walk he just could not take his eyes off her. He was so distracted he barely heard a voice over the com.

"Brennan I know you can hear me" Jesse said annoyed

Brennan stopped and sighed "yeah Jesse what's up?

"Where were you the guy you were supposed to meet contacted us?"

Brennan almost laughed, "Jesse we waited for a long time, we got hungry, and he wasn't there end of story"

Jesse sighed, "Lexa is furious"

"Let her be" he then said as he looked at Shalimar who was some feet away from him.

Brennan got a sick feeling at the bottom of his stomach as he watched shal as if something was going to happen.

"Hey shal wait up" he called out

Shal turned around "what's the matter am I to fast for you?" she teased.

Yeah something like that" he muttered

As he neared Shalimar, he heard screeching tires and looked up just to see a black van driving by.

"Shalimar! He yelled and started to run to her. He tackled her to the ground just as shots were fired.

Brennan looked up to see the van drive off just as fast. He started to get off shal " shal u ok?" he asked

She didn't respond.

He looked down at her, she had her eyes closed and she looked as if she were sleeping.

"shal?" he tapped her lightly on her face.

She started to open her eyes and groan.

He helped her sit up as he looked at her that's when he felt something on her shoulder.

He pulled it out and looked at it. It looked like a small dart. He put it in his pocket and touched some strands of hair and tucked them behind her ear. "can u stand?" he asked concerned.

Shal nodded

He pulled her to her feet, helped her to the car, and put her belt on her even though she protested.

He shut her door and ran to his side and hopped in. he drove off fast to sanctuary

" brennan I'm fine" she assured him

" well better safe then sorry shal, just humor me ok? He asked.

Shal sighed "ok" she then remained quiet the rest of the time.

Brennan kept his eye on her even though he looked fine and acted fine, he had his doubts something was wrong and he could feel it.

Once he parked the car he walked into sanctuary and ordered shal to the lab

"ok fine ill go just to prove to u I'm fine," she said as she started into the lab.

She walked in and noticed Jesse working on something and was about to walk out when she ran right into brennan.

She looked up at him and sighed

"Jesse" he said, as he looked at shal "I need u to run a complete scan on Shalimar"

"sure" Jesse said as he walked behind the desk. He pointed to the chair and got an annoyed look from shal as she sat down.

He pounded a few buttons on the console and the scanner ran over Shalimar.

Shalimar watched as the light passed her. She was doing this to ease brennan's mind.

Shal got up when the scan was done but brennan stopped her from going further.

Jesse was looking at the results and then he looked at him " she's fine brennan nothing wrong with her"

Shal looked at him "see brennan u are worried about nothing" she jumped off the bed completely and touched his face " I'm fine" she then walked out heading to her room.

Brennan sighed "thanks man" he walked out forgetting about what was in his pocket. He went to his room and tossed the jacket on his bed before he headed into his shower.


	2. chapter2

Shalimar went and changed into her pj's and rubbed the soreness in her arm she looked at it in the mirror it seemed to be red. "What the" she said to herself. She massaged her shoulder and laid on her bed, slowly falling asleep.

Brennan stayed in the shower letting the hot water hit his back as he closed his eyes. He started to fantasize

About Shalimar. He could see her in front of him and feel her body she came over and started to kiss him sharing his space with her. "Shal" he said out loud and did not even know it.

Jesse was walking by when he heard someone talking in the bathroom and he smirked as he heard Brennan saying Shalimar's name. "That son of a" he laughed.

Lexa was looking over some papers when she seen Jesse "Jesse since when are u an eavesdropper?" she said as she walked over to him. "Who's in there?" she asked and put her ear to the door. She heard moans and then shals name again. She looked at Jesse who was almost in tears with laughter.

"Well time for lover boy to explain himself as to why he left and didn't stay for that contact." Lexa walked in the door, ignoring Jesse who was about to protest to her entrance. She turned on the cold water full blast, grabbed a towel and waited for fantasy dreamer to come out of his dream state.

Brennan screamed shutting off the water that is when he saw a figure and poked his head out "lexa what the hell are you doing in here don't you know how to knock?" he asked angrily.

"It's not like you would have answered anyways Dreamy boy. You were too busy fantasizing about Shalimar now put some clothes on you have some answering to do." She gave him a glower and threw the towel in his face, leaving the bathroom.

Brennan growled as he grabbed the towel and climbed out of the shower. He wrapped the towel around him. He then walked out of the bathroom to see Jesse standing there and lexa "ok lexa what the hell is all this about?

"Why did you leave when you knew you had to meet someone? The missions and meeting people are not a time to get to know someone better and not do your job!" Lexa snapped.

"hey for your information lexa we did wait, we waited for 6 hours I wasn't about to sit and wait for god knows how long. He was late end of story He barked.

"So you couldn't call one of us to let us know he didn't show up? We had a way to get in touch with him but no you had to go and be all lovey dovey lover boy and forget all about the stuff that goes around in this world such as saving other peoples lives including our own," Lexa retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. A dark glower fell over her face, and her blue eyes became pure ice.

Brennan looked at lexa "look I said I would meet him and he didn't show up, and don't talk about my love life its none of your business!

"When it interferes in things like this it becomes my business. If you would learn to keep it OUT of missions then I could care less what you do with your love life but you can't so I have to interfere!" Lexa snapped back. She couldn't believe Brennan pulled this stunt and he was going to get his ass chewed for it. She needed to make sure this would not happen again, it couldn't or they may all end up dead. "This may have been vital information to saving our lives and the people that live in this world!"

Brennan looked at lexa "you don't own us lexa next time you want a damn thing ask Jesse I had it with you and your orders! You are not the leader here and who died and made u ice queen! He walked off to his room and slammed the door.

Jesse did not move or say a word

Lexa growled. "Some one has to take charge and I made myself an ice queen thank you very much. At least I know how to compartmentalize my issues!"

Jesse "lexa will u relax so what he has feelings for Shalimar sometimes u can't help to let it show. The guy said he was willing to meet us again.

"Good and he can show it at different times thank you and not when you're busy working," Lexa growled at him.

Jesse rolled his eyes "you can't shut off feelings lexa it's not controlled like that were u ever in love?"

Lexa turned to face him. "Yes but I can at least hide them when Im working' "Part of that was true part of it was not.

Jesse sighed "lexa not everyone can shut off emotions like u can, that's what makes us human"

"No just disciplined is what it's called Jesse," Lexa corrected

Jesse " brennan loves Shalimar he cant help that his feelings show like that he isn't "disciplined" as u say like u are. Frankly I think sometimes u seemed to be too disciplined if u ask me," he muttered.

"I think its better to be disciplined than too much Jess," Lexa shot back. "I don't care that he does he just needs to learn when to show it and when not to. Now excuse me I have other things to do than sit here and argue with you right now." She walked off to her room and closed the door.

Jesse sighed "ill never understand her" he walked off.


	3. chapter3

Shalimar woke up not feeling so hot. Climbing off her bed, she headed into the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see her hair a mess and eyes red. She pretty much looked like a creature from the night of the living dead or something like that. She thought so anyways. Sighing she splashed water on her face and neck feeling very hot.

She walked out of her room heading to the kitchen and grabbed the carton of juice, pouring herself a glass. She sat down and drank it and then another.

Jesse came walking into the kitchen and saw her.

"Hey Shal,¨ he said heading to the fridge but stopped, noticing her look. What the hell happened to you?? Get into a bed bug war?¨ He touched her forehead and quickly pulled away as if she was on fire which she felt like. Shal you're burning up.¨

She pushed his hand away "I'm fine¨

"Shalimar you are not fine,¨ Jesse argued.

Shalimar looked at Jesse and sighed. "Jess I'm ok really. I am just hot that's all.¨

Jesse shook his head, "Shal you are not just hot I think you have a fever you should come with me to the lab now.¨

"Jesse u are over reacting,¨ Shalimar said in exasperation.

Jesse dragged her to her feet. "Don't make me wake Brennan.¨

Shalimar gave him a look. "You wouldn't dare use that against me.¨

Jesse smirked, giving her a devilish look. "Watch me.¨

Shalimar sighed and gave in. She didn't understand why Jesse was so worried just because she was a little hot and flushed. Maybe she had a cold did he have to get so worked up about that?

"Have a seat,¨ Jesse said, letting her go to the white lab chair.

Shalimar mumbled something behind Jesse's back which he couldn't hear only mumbling.

Jesse turned to look at her "what was that?? I didn't catch what u said.¨

"Hmm?? Oh nothing Jess¨ she replied and hopped up on the chair.

Jesse gave her a disbelieving look with a shake of his head and went to the controls hitting the scan button.

Shalimar looked over at Jesse and gave a smirk. "You know I get the feeling you like playing doctor am I right?¨

Jesse laughed at Shalimar and said jokingly, "only with you dear, only with you.¨

"In your dreams" Shalimar said smiling

"Always,¨ he replied in a sarcastic, seductive voice and looked at the results of the scan.

Shalimar gave him a mock look of shock and was just about to comment about that.

"What's wrong with Shal??¨ A voice came from the door.

Shalimar looked to see Brennan standing there with his arms folded across his chest as he leaned against the door.

Jesse looked up. "Well Shalimar has a fever.¨

Brennan walked in and stood near Shalimar lightly brushing his hand over her hot face. "How high is it??¨

Jesse looked from Shalimar to Brennan "104¨

Brennan looked at Jesse "104?!¨ Instantly he picked Shalimar up and took her out of the lab.

"Brennan, where are you taking me?¨ She demanded as she held onto him.

"You are going back to bed young lady?¨ He said firmly.

"Brennan I'm fine,¨ she complained with a little whining.

Brennan looked at her. "Shal you are not fine. You burning up and u look tired,¨ he said with a worried tone, laying her on the bed. "Now don't get up.¨ He ordered with a soft tone.

Shalimar growled softly in defeat and mumbled.

Brennan slapped her on the butt playfully. "Now none of that Shalimar that's not nice.¨

Shalimar looked at him in mild disbelief. "You, you hit me"

Brennan shrugged and grinned at her. "Hey you growled at me"

Shalimar chuckled and laid down sighing.

Brennan put his hand on her head and played with her hair. "Look Shal, you need to rest. This fever is high and I don't want you getting worse on me.¨ He kissed her on her forehead.

Shalimar looked at him but said nothing. Her brown eyes glittered in the soft light of the room as she looked at him the care written all over his face.

"Call me if you want anything ok?? I wont be far,¨ he said gently just before he opened the door and walked out leaving the feral to stare at the door.

Shalimar closed her eyes and fell asleep with out any trouble.

Brennan went back to the lab where Jesse was still at the console. "So what is causing the fever ? The flu? A cold?¨

Jesse looked up. "Right now I have no idea Bren. She was fine yesterday.¨

Brennan paced around then looked at Jesse "Well she did feel a bit warm last night when I checked her.¨

I'll check on her in a few hours and see if the fever went away?¨ Jesse said trying to reassure him.

Brennan nodded as he thought. "Yeah okay thanks man.¨

Jesse saw the look on Brennan's face. "Look man I'm sure it's nothing. She could just have a cold.¨

"Yeah guess you're right.¨

Jesse walked from behind the console. "Since she was fine yesterday I think she's just coming down with a cold.¨


	4. chapter4

Brennan looked at Jesse "let's hope that's just it"

He walked out of the lab he was not paying much attention when he ran into lexa.

"Hey watch where you're going. What's wrong you look very distracted like someone just died," Lexa almost snapped but noticed that he seemed very off.

Brennan looked at lexa as if he were seeing her for the first time "oh hey lex sorry I didn't see u there"

Now Lexa knew there was something wrong. He didn't even give her a snappy come back. She was taken aback. "Okay what's wrong usually you have something snappy to say to me"

Brennan looked at lexa " its nothing really im just worried about Shalimar

"What?? Is she okay??" Lexa asked now genuinely concerned. Now she understood why Brennan had nearly run her over in his daze.

Brennan sighed and ran his hand on his forehead " she has a fever, Jesse says it may just be a cold but with Shalimar she doesn't get colds easily"

"Well don't go into panic mode just yet. Let's wait and see while keeping and eye on her okay love boy??" Lexa said with no sarcasm in her voice.

Brennan almost laughed he couldn't believe he was standing there listening to lexa give advice " if u say so lexa"

Lexa smacked him on the arm. "What's so funny??"

Brennan " well I didn't think I would live to see the day complexa gave advice"

"People will surprise you Sparky boy," Lexa said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I have advice and give it when I see it fit."

Brennan laughed "you sure as hell did" he looked at lexa "thanks "

Lexa gave a smile. "Sure no problem"

Brennan left lexa standing there and was about to head to the computers when he heard Shalimar

Shalimar called out to Brennan as she coughed for the what she thought was fifteenth time.

Brennan opened the door and came in "hey u called?"

Shalimar saw him and smiled " yeah can I have a glass of juice?"

Brennan left the room and brang back a glass "here u go" he handed it to her and watched her drink " hey shal slow down"

Shal handed him the glass and took a breath " I can't help it I'm just so thirsty can I have some more please?

Brennan looked at her with disbelief "yeah sure" he looked at her for a second before he left to get her a refill.

He came back "slowly drink this one" he ordered and handed it to her.

Shalimar took the glass and drank

"Damn u are thirsty" he touched her forehead " u still seem pretty warm to me"

Shalimar " no wonder I feel like crap" she said sarcastically

" Shal that's not funny u are sick" he said concerned.

Shal sighed I know

Brennan " other then being hot how do u feel?"

" Well very thirsty and kind of nauseous" she explained

"Nauseous? He looked worried

" Brennan im sure it will pass" she sat up but he pushed her down

"Lay there and sleep ill be back in a while" he walked out leaving shal alone

Shal sighed "damn he's over reacting" she muttered to herself

The guy that Brennan and Shalimar were to meet contacted lexa " how am I to trust u will be there this time?" he asked sounding abit rude

Lexa sighed. "I took care of the ones that were supposed to be there. This time I'll come instead will that help??" She bit her tongue from being rude.

Guy "whatever just be there I hate to be kept waiting or ill give this info to a higher bidder

"Go ahead and try but ya wont. Where and when??" Lexa said keeping her sarcastic comments down.

" 5th and main 9 tonight don't be late

Done," Lexa cut the connection. "Jesse!!"

Jesse came running "what is it lex im kind of busy

"Be ready to go to fifth and main at nine to meet the guy with the info we need."

Jesse looked at lexa but didn't say a word as he walked away

Lexa sighed and rolled her eyes. "What?? What is it??"

"What are they?? Going out with someone??" Lexa ran her hand through her hair, slightly annoyed.

well as a matter of fact I was but ill just have her meet me later

"If you go early and get there by nine I don't care what you do before and after," Lexa said in a nonchalant voice

Lexa snorted in laughter. "Jesse going to get some action." She began to bawl in laughter.

Jesse looked at her " more action then u see in a year"

"Well I don't go sleeping with every guy I see thank you I have higher morals than that Jesse," Lexa retorted

Jesse "well for your info she's my girlfriend and I have been dating her for 6 months, hey lexa how long has it been for u anyway

"Why do you want to know??" Lexa raised her eyebrow. "And why would you care that much??"

curious maybe u are abit over due

"Hmm maybe to you but I rather find a guy that I love and not just some random person," Lexa gave him a seductive, devious smile.

Lexa kissed him back gently at first then a little bit more passionately. She wasn't sure what just happened but at the moment, she didn't mind this at all

Jesse put his hands on her hip as he continued to kiss her

Lexa put her hands around his face and wrapped her legs around his bringing him closer as she continued to kiss him.

Jesse pushed her to the wall and let his hands roam freely

Lexa kissed him passionately, forgetting where she was and not caring at all. She moved to his shirt, unbuttoning it. She had cared about him a lot and maybe even loved him. She had tried to deny it and probably even fooled herself into thinking she hadn't but now...she was letting her feelings show.

Jesse had had feelings for lexa but for some reason he acted on them. He groaned as he kissed her. He began to move his hands to inside lexas shirt.

Shalimar stumbled out of bed and slowly walked out of the bedroom she had tried to get a hold of someone but no one answered she had no idea what to think when she seen the scene in front of her. Lexa…and Jesse together. Shalimar stumbled and fell. Jesse broke from lexa and looked over to shal "Shalimar!" he let go of lexa and ran over to her. He then looked at lexa " lex can u help me ?

"Yeah," Lexa said letting out a long breath. She went over to Jesse and Shalimar. "Okay Shal come on up on your feet."

Shalimar was out of it as she was dragged to her feet

Jesse looked at her " oh man her fever is worse, Shalimar how u feeling" he asked and put his hand on her cheek trying to get her to look at him. Shalimar tried to respond but she had a strange look on her face. Jesse had no time to react when she threw up on him.

" oh damn it shal" he said and moved back

"Oh god," Lexa said. "Jesse shirt off on ground Shal come on let's get you to the lab. This is no flu.... BRENNAN!!"

Jesse tossed his shirt on the ground as lexa lead shal to the lab he then rushed to the bathroom to clean up before he met them in the lab.

Brennan came running from the garage " yeah lexa what's up?" he seen Shalimar with lexa " what happened? He asked full of concern.

"This is no flu Brennan. I need to know what happened that night when you went to see that contact," Lexa said keeping a level tone.

Jesse walked in as lexa questioned brennan " u did say something about Shalimar getting hurt could that be apart? Jesse helped lexa lay shal on a bio bed

"Im thinking that might have something to do with it,"Lexa said getting Shalimar's legs on the bed.

Brennan sighed " after we left the restaurant I was chatting with Jesse when I heard a car coming and I noticed a black van nearing shal I ran towards her as they shot and I knocked her to the ground"

brennan looked at them " oh god" he said suddenly remembering

Jesse looked at him "what is it?

brennan " Shalimar was hit I can't believe I forgot"

Jesse "hit? hit with what?

Jesse looked at brennan " brennan what the hell happened out there?

Brennan " she was hit with some kind of dart, I didn't think this could have happened she seemed fine"

"Show it to us ," Lexa said You have the dart right??"

Brennan "yeah" he walked out of the lab to get his jacket

Jesse ran to get some cold water and a rag he started to try and cool Shalimar off.

Jesse saw the wound "hey lex take a look at this"

Lexa leaned over to where Jesse was. "That is a poison wound I'd say."

jesse " how do u know so much about poisons?

"Worked with them used them to kill on missions," Lexa answered casually.

Jesse smiled softly at her " im glad u are on our side, would u like to help me identify this one?" he asked as brennan came in with the dart.

" here he said handing it over to jesse

"Yeah sure," she smiled back warmly. She looked back at Brennan. "Let's see what we've got"

Jesse handed it to lexa " ill draw some blood from shal" he then looked at brennan " can u try and keep shal cool" he tossed the rag at brennan who didn't object

Brennan sat down next to shal and took her hand in his " im sorry I didn't realize sooner shal" he then started to wipe her face with the rag.

Lexa looked at the dart. "Hmm havent seen this before." She opened the top of the dart and poured out what wasnt in Shalimar's blood, onto a peitre dish. She lside it into the scanner and looked at it.

jesse took a sample of blood and could hear shal cry out softly " im sorry shal but i need just abit"

he walked over to lexa and put the bottle of blood on the table.

Lexa grabbed the tube of blood and put it in another dish to scan as well. Then she ran it in the database.

"Well this I havent seen in a very long time," Lexa said as she looked at the results.

jesse looked up from shalimar "what is it?"

"Veleno Dolce, a rare poison that's sort of a combo of two other poisons. Its like a hybrid and its very deadly."

jesse "what?! deadly?

"Yeah it'll kill her in about a week maybe two," Lexa sighed.


	5. chapter5

Brennan heard what lexa said, "She is not going to die"

"Im just stating the facts nothing else," Lexa replied

"I don't want u to talk like that," he said upset and angry "she will not die"

Shalimar "it hurts

Jesse came over to shal "what hurts?"

Shal moved her hand on to her abdomen

Lexa loaded an analgesic. "Here this should help"

She put it against Shalimar's arm and a hiss said that it was in her system

Get some sleep shal u wont be going anywhere

So what do we do now Jesse said looking from Brennan to lexa?

"Well it's only seven thirty so I dunno," Lexa sighed.

"U think it's still a good idea to go meet him?

"Maybe he has answers to what's going on," she answered. She came up next to Jesse and rested against the bed Shalimar was sleeping on.

Brennan did not move from the chair next to Shalimar as he listened to them talk.

Jesse walked closer to lexa "I hope we get some kind of answer"

"We better," she growled and leaned her head against his. "He better have answers or something cause we cant lose Shalimar to some stupid dart."

Jesse put his hands on her back and pulled her closer into a hug "whoever did this god they are cruel to do this to another human" "he or she needs to be punished"

Brennan cleared his throat "let me take care of them" he said out of anger

"No you stay here and watch her we will get answers first then we'll go after whoever did this," Lexa said firmly hugging Jesse back, laying her head on his shoulder.

Jesse sighed and closed his eyes "lexa is right bren stay here and watch over Shalimar"

Brennan snorted, "I should be there"

"Well since you're gonna be all angry about it and want to kill someone you are not going to go," Lexa said holding back her tongue on wanting to say something else.

Brennan looked at her as if he were about to say something

Jesse looked at the time "look we should go":

"Okay. Bren you stay and watch her. She needs you right now so just stay," Lexa said and let go of Jesse.

Brennan said nothing as Jesse walked out of the lab

Jesse stayed out side and waited

Lexa stayed for a minute, watching him for a minute then walked out to grab her thigh long leather coat.

Brennan just stared at Shalimar's sleeping form

Jesse grabbed his jacket and caught up with lexa "lets get our answers"

Lexa nodded. "We better get them."

Jesse "u want to drive?"

"Yeah sure," Lexa answered. She grabbed the keys to the dark blue Firebird she liked to use.

Jesse smiled as he watched her "hey lex after this well nightmare is over would u like to go to dinner?

Lexa gave him a look with a smile. "Sure. Sounds great."

Jesses heart raced when he heard her say yes "great" he climbed into the car

Lexa turned the car on and pulled out, turning the headlights on. "So what place do you think sounds good to grab some food?" She asked as they drove

Jesse watched the road "well do u like Chinese?

"A lot," she smiled. She turned on to fifteenth and headed to main, which was about another 7 to 8 miles.

Jesse smiled "good then we can go to a nice one I know of"

Lexa gave a slight seductive smile. "Great." She pulled up into the parking lot next to an old butcher's warehouse a half hour early.

Jesse gave her a innocent look "what's up with that smile"

Lexa turned off the car and looked at him. "What?? What look??"

Jesse moved closer "oh that smile that seems to say u have plans

Lexa gave him an innocent smile. "I have no idea what you mean."

Jesse moved in closer and kissed lexa "if u say so"

Lexa kissed him back gently, putting her right hand on his face.

"U know if we keep this up we will be too busy to meet this guy" he kissed her

"We have time and we're right near the door," she answered, pausing from kissing him, which she was enjoying quite a bit at the moment.

Jesse smiled as he kissed her then gently pushed her down

Lexa didn't resist as blushed slightly.

Lexa didn't resist as blushed slightly.

Jesse pulled at her shirt as he started to kiss lexas neck

Lexa closed her eyes and let him kiss her. She brushed her lips against his cheek, teasing him

He pulled her shirt over her head and started to kiss his way down her body and up again

Lexa moved to unbuttoning his shirt as she kissed him, ignoring everything around her.

Jesse helped her take it off and he went to unclasp her bra

Someone knocked on the window of the car.

Jesse jumped and sat up to look

Lexa sighed. "Damn he's early" "Worse timing people have," she muttered

Jesse handed her the shirt "we can continue this tonight?" he buttoned his shirt

Lexa smiled. "Definitely"

The man crossed his arms across his chest and looked....amused??

What enjoy the show how long were you standing there?

"Long enough," the man smirked

Lexa put her shirt back on then grabbed her coat, getting out of the car. "So what you got for us??"

You got the money??" He asked.

"Lets see the stuff, I want to make sure u aren't playing us

The guy pulled out a small round disk. "Here is what you asked for. Now show me the money."

Jesse grabbed the disk and let lexa handle the guy as he checked the disk out

Lexa pulled out the cash in a briefcase from the trunk. "Here"

Jesse looked at lexa "lexa there is nothing on this disk

Lexa held up a laser. "Where is the data??" She held the money in the other hand.

U better answer her she isn't the type to be kidding around with

"There has to be info on there I checked it," the man said quickly. He was stalling them

Jesse " lexa something's up i don't trust what he's saying

"I don't either let's go," Lexa growled. She backed up to the car then everything went black.

"Get them out of here quickly," the man said.

Jesse "lexa!!" he ran to her, grabbed her over his shoulder, and started to take off

One of the people shot a dart at Jesse. "Don't think so not this time"

Jesse fell to the ground as everything went black on him

brennan fell asleep in the chair, he suddenly woke up when he heard Shalimar cry in pain and he shot to his feet and searched for a pain killer for her, he had no idea what the hell to give her

The man had his people drag the two of them away. He opened the suitcase and there was no money in it. "Damn it! Oh well you two are worth more anyways."

brennan was frustrated and his heart hurt when he continued to hear shal in pain "i know shal im trying just bare with me please" lexa Jesse?

guys shals in pain and i don't know what to give her

Adam appeared in the room "the bottle on the left brennan"

brennan looked over at the door "a..adam?"

Adam "yes its me"

how did u get in here"

"no time for that shal is in pain" he walked over to brennan and pointed to the bottle "give her 2 cc's of that"

brennan looked at Adam then grabbed the bottle and filled the needle and sighed

he walked over to Shalimar and put rubbing alcohol on the skin o clean it before he injected her

brennan put the syringe down and looked at Adam " im sure Shalimar wasn't the only reason u are here is it?

" no she isn't but she is my concern as well"

then what do u want Adam

i came here to tell u that Jesse and lexa need your help they were ambushed

brennan shook his head " im not leaving Shalimar here alone"

brennan your team needs u to help them Adam said

Lexa woke up in a cell. "Oww.... why am I always hitting my head?" She looked around. "Jess??" She couldn't see very well in the dark

Jesse was unconscious a few feet away

brennan shook his head " no what if something happens to Shalimar needs me Adam and i leave her here alone?? i cant bare anything to happen to her

Adam looked brennan in the eyes " brennan i promise u Shalimar will be here when u come back"

why should i believe u?

Lexa crawled over to him. "Jesse wake up, come on wake up."

Jesse groaned as he started to come around

Adams hologram disappeared and brennan turned back to Shalimar "figures u would leave"

Adam came into the lab " i didn't leave brennan"

brennan turned around

Adam walked to him and put a hand on brennans shoulder " ill keep Shalimar comfortable while u are gone"

brennan looked at his hand and then at Adam " i don't think i can Adam"

Adam sighed "brennan this rescue may help u come up with answers"

brennan moved from Adam and went to Shalimar he looked at her sleeping pale form he then reached his left hand up and touched her cheek. he then leaned down and kissed her on her lips "ill be back i promise as soon as i can u hang on ok"

he turned back to Adam "where are they"

Adam gave him coordinates

" be careful brennan don't get caught and don't let your worries get in away"

"why am I not surprised we were tricked??" Lexa growled.

Jesse "lex?

"Yeah Im here," Lexa said gently brushing the side of his face.

Jesse "damn, i was hoping to take u to a romantic place not a dark smelly cold place

Lexa chuckled. "It's okay Jess we can go tomorrow after we get the hell out of here."

Jesse started to sit up "damn my head is killing me"


	6. chapter 6

Brennan looked at shalimar one last time "anything happen and I mean anything I want u to call me Adam"

Adam nodded as Brennan left, Adam then turned his attention onto shal

Jesse looked around "what the hell do these people want"

"I have no idea but they must know us...somehow," Lexa answered, looking more at her surrounding. IT was dark in some places in others it wasn't.

Jesse rubbed his neck " are u sure I don't feel a governor

"Maybe in other ways besides powers," Lexa suggested. She touched the bars with a finger and got shocked. "Damn it that hurt."

Jesse took her hand and looked at her finger and kissed it "yeah"

Jesse "they will pay for this"

Lexa made a small smile as he kissed her fingers. "They will and I'll have my little fun. Hopefully we can get out of here soon."

Jesse looked around at what he could see, he started to get up and walked to the wall he looked at lexa and smiled then attempted to see if he could phase

The wall made a rippling sound and didn't allow Jesse to phase only stopped him.

Jesse fell back and hit the ground

Lexa helped him up. "You okay?"

Jesse "oh yeah me im great

Lexa fired it with a laser and it just got absorbed. "Well this is just great they do know about our powers we aren't going anywhere." She was not happy...pissed would be an understatement at this point

jesse shook his head " we will never get out of here and help shalimar" he was concerned "she's gonna leave us lexa.... we didn't even say good bye

she's like a baby sister to me

Lexa turned around to look at him. "Jess don't you dare start that. We will get out of here and we'll save her!"

Jesse looked at lexa "you're…your right lex but she's in so much pain and these bastards…..

Lexa put a finger to his lips to hush him. "Brennan's taking care of her and she'll be fine. We'll find that antidote."

jesse said nothing

Lexa mentally kicked herself and looked down at her hand but her heart sank. Their comm rings were gone. "Damn it even the rings. Whoever did this is too good."

jesse " yeah and they so will pay with their lives every single one of them

"That I like the sound of," Lexa said quietly.

jesse heard something "I think someone's comming"

"Great jut what we don't need," Lexa growled.

Three men came in

take her into another room one of them ordered

"Oh like hell I am," Lexa growled

they grabbed her but jesse started to fight them and they dropped lexa on the ground and hit jesse with tazers

jesse yelled in pain

Lexa hit one with a laser. She was kicked in the ribs for it. Coughing Lexa didn't move.

come willing or he dies

jesse looked at lexa "don't listen to them

Lexa glared at them and nodded. "I'm not taking any chances Jess. I can't loose two people I care about."

they stopped and forced lexa out of the room

jesse "lexa!!

"I'll be fine Jess don't worry!!" Lexa yelled back

they put her in a room and tossed her into a chair

head guy u answer these questions and well u can be set free"

"Im not holding my breath on that one," Lexa said sarcastically

he smirked "and if u don't answer truthfully well say goodbye to your boyfriend

"Then I'd have no reason to answer if you even think about it. Why the hell did you want us anyways??"

u mean u don't care what happens to him? and we ask the questions here miss pierce

Lexa was taken aback. How did they know her name?? "Who are you?? How do you know my name??"

we know all about u and your activities

from your brother to the gsa and the dominion

he laughed " u sure about that?"

he tossed papers at him documented info

"Those are fake my brother rather die than give up info on me!" She snarled and struggled against the people to get a hold of the head honcho. She wanted to strangle him until his eyes popped out.

not if he had gotten what he wanted for this info

this world is full of people like your brother

"What is that supposed to mean," the molecular growled dangerously

he came to us he needed money so we made a trade

well he also gave us something else

he looked lexa in the eyes "did u know your brother had a daughter"

Lexa paled. "What did he trade?? Just info for money??" Her heart raced as all this hit her.

no his daughter's life as well seems he couldn't afford to keep her

so for what he was asking he offered us his child and info on u

"Just so he could get money??" Lexa almost squeaked. Lexa's heart sank and felt the sting of betrayal. "I don't believe you...if that is so where is she?"

the guy grabbed the remote and turned on a TV it was linked to a bedroom with a small girl inside playing with what few toys that were in there

"That's a trick. That's just some child you took," Lexa snapped.

he laughed im afraid not she looks like u and well she seems to for some reason share your powers

he pushed a button "bring the child in here"

a man went into the Childs room and grabbed her making her scream

they left the room and he came in with the child and out her on the ground

"Don't hurt her!!" Lexa snapped. She struggled harder to get to the child.

he held up his hand "I wont hurt her" he looked at the little girl "come here"

she looked up from the ground and walked to the man and looked curiously at lexa

"How do I know she's isn't yours??" Lexa snarled.

he looked at her "I hate children and believe me this brat isn't mine"

I don't breed mutants" he put his hand on the girls face "she's a freak she should be thanking me for keeping her"

she cried out

"Leave her alone!!

Lexa stepped on her captor's instep then elbowed him in the stomach. She went to the child and snatched her away.

he coughed "u will pay for that"

Lexa held up a laser. "I don't think so. Now tell me something. What do you know about Veleno Dolce??"

the little girl held onto lexa

I don't know what u are talking about he lied

Lexa fired a laser close to his foot. "I figure you know about the poison. Since you seem to know so much about me you must know who I work with."

he started to move from the spot he fell "who cares what I know u wont safe her anyway it's too late"

"Not if you talk fast!"

he laughed "u can kill me lexa but u won't get what u are looking for

She ran the laser very close to his face so he could feel the heat. "Tell me what I want or I can do a lot more damage than this."

he looked at her "why lexa I can't believe u are being this violent in front of a child

"I'll do what I need to save my friend. It's not like you weren't violent in front of her. Now tell me what the antidote to Veleno Dolce is." She shot a laser at one of the guards, taking him down. She put it even closer to him, making a burn mark

he growled "it's a very rare flower only found in south America, good luck

"Thank you and I'll betaking the kid with me." She kicked him in the ribs then gave a low powered laser to his leg that went straight through. "Good luck with the leg jerk!"

the guy screamed

he then called for more guards

I want them dead all three of them!!

Lexa hid herself in the light she reflected around her.

"That is if u can see me!"

use your inferred goggles to locate her, now move!! he ordered

Lexa hurried back the way she had come and found Jesse sitting on the floor. "Such a bump on the log aren't we??" She teased and opened the door from keys she had stolen

jesse jumped up "lex, your ok?!

he ran to her then seen the dark headed kid and looked at lexa "u are full of surprises today

"Of course Im fine," she smiled. "Im full of surprises what??"

who's the kid?

the little girl looked at jesse "u not polite"

"He said she's my brothers which is very confusing and Im just a little overwhelmed with everything. So in other words run now talk later." Lexa laughed at the child. "It's okay he didn't mean to sound rude."

jesse "ok lets go" he walked out of the room and followed lexa

Lexa hurried, listening for footstep. She caught about four of them. "Four of them you take out two I'll get the other two."

She fired a deadly laser of light at each one

jesse massed and hit one of the guards

the other one tried to go for lexa and he grabbed him and threw him against the wall

"Thanks. By the way I got the cure or what we need for it anyways," Lexa answered.

jesse "want me to take the kid

"Yeah there's something else I want to take care of," Lexa said. She went to find a computer. She was going to upload a nice little virus to wipe out all their data on her brother and anything else.

jesse took the little girl " uh hey im jesse what's your name" he said unsure how to address the situation. "oh u aren't a talkative one are u he asked when she didn't answer

she gave him a look "u are strange

Lexa laughed and headed off. "You two be nice when Im done we are out of here."

Lexa found a room and began to quickly type in a virus she had created. It would wipe all data from the computer. "Okay let's go!!" She ran out. She led them down corridor after corridor

jesse walked carefully holding the kid to his chest

jesse "so where to dear?

brennan pulled up to the coordinates adam sent him to and got out of the car

he looked around but saw nothing

"Down the stairs to hijack a lovely car," Lexa answered with happy sarcasm

jesse laughed as he ran down the stairs

brennan sighed as he tried the doors

adam had been watching shalimar closely for hours until she seen sudden movements "oh damn" he said as he ran over and tried to hold her down. she was having a seizure

jesse opened the door and suddenly stopped in his tracks

jesse "brennan!!

brennan "jesse what I thought u were in trouble?

brennan seen the kid "gee jesse I hope u took her mother out to dinner and a movie first before u guys well u know

jesse "funny brennan she isn't mine

"That's my niece as far as I know," Lexa answered.

brennan "yeah cute kid"

jesse hate to cut this short but can we continue this at home?

brennan nodded and got back onto the car and started it up

jesse climbed in

jesse "come on honey" he called to lexa

"Comin' love," Lexa said yelled back and hopped in.

brennan drove off "is there something going on with u 2?

"Huh??" Lexa asked, acting like she was lost.

jesse "what brennan I didn't hear u? he smiled

brennan "yeah right"

she sat up in the seat and watched the way they came from the window

jesse "hey kid u should sit down

brennan "doesn't she have a name?

"I didn't catch it and its okay Jess just watch her," Lexa said gently

brennan "hey kid what's your name?"

the little girl turned around at brennan "I can't tell u"

"Why not sweetie??"

she looked at lexa "my daddy told me never tell anyone

"Not even you're Aunt??"

he didn't say that she then said

"Then you can tell me," Lexa encouraged her.

she looked at lexa for a moment "im Alexis

"Alexis, Im Lexa, this is Jesse and that's Brennan."

jesse " that's a nice name u have"

Alexis "my daddy liked it to so he named me it"

"It's a very pretty name," Lexa said. She leaned against Jesse.

jesse kissed lexa and looked at Alexis "so what are we gonna do with her?

"I dunno," Lexa answered, kissing him back. "Keep her with us for now. First, we have to take care of Shal. Bren I got what we needed just need to find it."

brennan looked at lexa "what is it?

jesse nodded " hey bren who is with shal by the way ?

: brennan said nothing at first and he sighed "adam has her

"He said a rare flower from south America."

brennan "how the hell do we find that"

: run it through the database

u shouldn't swear Alexis said to brennan

brennan was about to say something

jesse coughed" she's just a kid

brennan pulled into the garage "just what we need another lexa"

: jesse "good the more the merrier

brennan just walked off to the lab

jesse climbed out

Lexa laughed. She got up and picked up Alexis then put her down. She headed to the computer to find what the man was talking about.

Alexis walked around she never seen a big place like this

jesse "don't go far" he then walked to lexa

"why the hell didn't u call me adam!!!!" he yelled his voice could be heard everywhere

brennan calm down there was no time

"He said a rare flower in south America. Now all we need to do is find what rare flowers there are in south America," Lexa said typing in some words.

jesse "u keep searching ill go find out what happened and come back" he walked off

jesse came back a few minutes later "find anything?

"Yeah I did there is a flower called the Red Lily. It grows in South Africa in the forests the problem is WHERE in the forests."

Jesse" red lily never heard of it"

"Me neither"

jesse then looked at lexa "shal is worse"

"Damn we need to find this flower and fast. Get Brennan we'll keep looking while we go there."

jesse "ok I know he'll come this time" he walked off to get brennan

brennan came out "let's go"

"Alexis!!" Lexa called. She needed to talk to the child first before she left.

Alexis "yes" she walked to lexa

"I need you to stay here and don't touch anything unless it's the fridge okay. Ask Adam who is in the lab for help if you need anything. My room is the second one from here. Now behave please." Lexa ruffled her hair a little

Alexis "I will" she smiled

jesse "good" he walked off to the helix with brennan

: "Good girl. I'll be back as soon as I can." Lexa ran off after Brennan and Jesse to the Helix. She went to her place on the left and logged into the Sanctuary database to look up more on the flower.

jesse took them out and headed off to south Africa

jesse and brennan took turns flying what seemed for days but it was just hours almost 24

jesse yawned "we should be there soon

"Good Im crampin up sitting here," Lexa stretched.

brennan said nothing

jesse "brennan how u holding up?

brennan looked at jesse but didn't answer and went back to the controls

"Brennan the silent thing is quite...annoying you can say something," Lexa sighed rolling her eyes

"what's there to say" he said sadly

"she will be fine bren"

brennan looked at jesse " u didn't see shal like I seen her jesse she is in so much pain and nothing is helping her not one damn thing"

"That's why we're going to Africa to get this plant to fix her so she'll be fine. The man can't harass any of us anymore I wiped his computers clean," Lexa said the last part sourly.

he sighed "I feel like im losing her before I told her how I feel about her"

jesse "how do u feel?

brennan took his time "I love her jesse I would die for her if I could, she's my life

"Tell her that when she's better," Lexa replied to Brennan

brennan was tearing up but tried not to let them see he was "yeah so lets fine this flower"

"Okay this plant is in the Amazon and sightings have it in Ecuador," Lexa said. "Some in Peru but better luck in Ecuador."

jesse "we should be there in about an hour"

"Good, right now wouldn't mind a nature walk. Except those, damn bugs. Tell me we have bug repellant," Lexa said in a mild whining voice

jesse smiled "yes it's in the back

"Excellent." She got up and pulled it out of a case. She'd put it on before they headed out.

: Lexa made a nice little joke and sprayed him, avoiding the eyes. "Wait never mind I don't think I need to spray you since the bugs will avoid you anyhow. You must taste bad or something." She teased with a little grin

Jesse grabbed her up in his arms and bit her neck playfully "they love u"

brennan rolled his eyes and walked out

Lexa laughed and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

jesse carried her out "lexa I can't search with u like this"

"Aww but its so much fun. You look in front and I'll look behind you where you were walkin'." Now that she thought, about it that sounded very wrong but it was still funny

Jesse laughed and kissed her "im sorry but shal needs this flower" he tapped her in the butt

"I know," she kissed him back then let go. "Well from the picture its read and white. It grows on vines attached to trees. Be careful it's big and may have snakes or nice big spiders in them."

Jesse looked at lexa "u just had to say spiders didn't u? I hate spiders

"I'm not fond of them either but if you ever want fried arachnid let me know."

Lexa looked around, spotting birds of brilliant colors, a monkey or two swimming or making noise. Plants rustled as other animals scurried away. "Like a walk in the park huh??" She said sarcastically as more of a rhetorical question

jesse "yeah except with big huge bugs"

"Hey you got sprayed so they shouldn't bug ya," Lexa giggled. "Except that one right there." She hit him in the shoulder and shook of a mosquito.

Jesse "oh gross these things are 3 times bigger here then at home I think he was even smiling"

"Eww lovely image." Lexa gave a grossed out look. "Hey is that it??" She pointed to a tall tree to her left.

jesse walked closer "looks like it

he was hot and sweaty and so was brennan

"So Sparky you want to get it down or I can so we can go and get back in the AC??" Lexa asked. They had not been out there for 30 minutes and they were sweating like crazy

brennan "stay back"

: he pointed and showed them a few snakes "we don't want to anger them"

"Pythons, and Anacondas probably," Lexa muttered.

brennan formed a bolt in his hand and shot at the snakes

jesse "anyone want fried snake?

brennan just walked passed the snakes he took off his shirt and prepared to climb

"I'd love to try it if I wasn't afraid it'd eat me

jesse "I would never let them eat u lexa"

"My knight in shining armor," she said with sarcasm and affection

: jesse blushed abit

brennan had the flower in his hand

but then dropped it when he got bit

Lexa yelped and hit the huge spider that was a tarantula, frying it.

jesse how bad did it bite u?

brennan it's just a flesh wound"

Lexa looked at the bite. "You're lucky those things are pretty much harmless. You'll live."

She looked in the flower for any more surprises and there was nothing

Jesse "well since we have what we came for I say we can go now

"Let's im roasting out here. Oh well got a nice tan though," Lexa laughed.

Brennan led the way back

Jesse looked at him then at lexa "hey lex was that just abit to easy? He said as they walked back to the helix

"Why do you ask??" "It maybe a rare plant but-" She was cut off

what? Jesse asked

"STOP!" Yelled someone

A man came out of the bushes followed by his "lackeys". He was dressed in formal wearing saying he was a ranger or cop.

"Great we got jinxed," Lexa muttered.

think u can I don't know go invisible jesse mumbled

"You are trespassing on protected land and you have taken an illegal plant."

"Yeah that I can do," Lexa said and reflected the light around them, making her and Jesse invisible. She ran after Brennan and cloaked him too.

they all ran hurriedly to the helix

Gunfire sounded in the distance. "Next time we make a less...dramatic entrance with a big huge plane. Never mind there isn't going to be a next time."

Brennan got to the pilots seat and flew them out fast

"Adam we got the plant is there anything we need to do with it besides bring it home like maybe smash it up fry it something??"

u have to extract its poison adam said tiredly

"Okay Jess your job not mine I have no clue how to do that," Lexa said not even bothering to try or think about it.

jesse ok"

"That little niece of mine behaving??"

adam "well she's a sweet kid

"Good, Adam would you mind running a DNA test I wanna make sure she's my brothers kid and not jut some random person. Im having a little trouble believing someone who tries to kill me."

adam "very well ill get to it"

"Thanks"

jesse looked the plant over "man this will be hard I have to get enough to do this procedure but if I screw up we don't have a second chance

"Not comforting."

don't mess it brennan said serious

jesse sighed and sat back

Hours later, they landed in the hanger bay

jesse walked out with the plant he went to one of the other labs to work on the antidote

Brennan went to clean up and checked on Shalimar

Lexa went to find Alexis and found her in the lab sitting on a bio-bed. She was so little on the bed her feet dangling off the sides as to where Lexa would be touching the ground.

Alexis seen lexa and smiled "hi

"Hey so what you up to??"

He told me to stay here she sighed

adam came in " good lexa you're here, " I need to take some blood from both of u

"Umm okay," Lexa said and hopped up next to Alexis.

adam went to Alexis "hey there sweetie are u gonna be a big girl and let me take some blood?

adam "it won't hurt too much"

Alexis " I don't like them"

Feel better if I went first??" Lexa asked

Alexis looked at lexa and nodded

Lexa turned her arm over so her elbow was down and veins facing up. She looked away, not too fond of needles herself.

adam took some blood

"Great bruise tomorrow," Lexa muttered.

adam cleared his throat "now lexa don't scare her"

see now your turn

"What it's just gonna look gross it doesn't hurt," Lexa said truthfully

Alexis "I have a bruise

"Someone hit you?" Lexa frowned.

Alexis nodded

"Who??'

: the bad man

"Well he won't hurt you anymore," Lexa said and brushed a strand of hair away from her face behind her ear

promise? She said worriedly

"Promise," she smiled

Alexis then let adam take some blood she tried not to cry

adam " u are a very good girl Alexis u deserve some ice cream"

Lexa held the girl when Adam was done. "Come on let's get you something okay??"

adam " Alexis where is your bruise?

Alexis "my side"

"ADAM!! What's wrong??"

She didn't like the way he had that worried look.

adam looked at lexa "children don't bruise easily lexa"

"What is that supposed to mean??"

adam went to Alexis and lifted her shirt " her bruise should have been healed already she told me she was hit 2 weeks ago"

"Find out what's wrong and fix it please," Lexa said and picked up Alexis, carrying her out.

adam sighed and went to work

jesse took a while extracting the poison

jesse "I have the poison distracted but I have to heat it

adam looked over the results and hurried to find lexa

Lexa had given Alexis vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup and sprinkles.

Alexis was eating the ice cream when adam came in

adam "lexa I have the results……………


	7. chapter7

"What?? What did you get??" Lexa asked drinking some white grape juice.

Adam moved in closer. "Maybe you and I should speak in private alone."

"Okay," Lexa said slowly.

Adam looked at Alexis and then walked down the stairs

Lexa followed. "I'll be back you just enjoy you're ice cream."

Alexis nodded. "Okay," she put the spoon in her mouth

"Adam what is so…secretive??"

Adam turned around "Alexis isn't your brothers."

"Oookay then who's??" Lexa asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I ran the DNA and I got a 99 match."

Lexa didnt follow. "Details please."

Adam sighed. " The tests revealed that you are her mother."

Lexa's jaw dropped. "What?? But I...I...I'll be right back I think." Lexa stumbled to her room, slamming into her door then opened and closed it behind her.

Adam watched her go and walked in to check on Alexis.

Lexa splashed water on her face and tried to breath. She left her bathroom and slumped on the floor, leaning against her bed. She didn't remember being pregnant at all it just didn't make sense.

Alexis ate her ice cream the let Adam lead her in the Rec. room and put some cartoons on for her so Lexa could think.

He then went to check on Shalimar who was not waking up since her seizure.

Jesse was ready to inject Shalimar with the antidote. "Adam it's ready."

Adam put it in Shalimar's IV and looked at the guys. "Now the hard part waiting."

Brennan took Shalimar's hand and held it. "She'll be just fine."

Adam walked off and led Jesse away. "I noticed how close you and Lexa have gotten and I think she could use u right now."

Jesse looked at Adam saying nothing and walked out heading to Lexa's room. He knocked, "Lexa honey?"

"Come in," Lexa said distantly. She was trying to let it all sink in but things kept clashing.

Jesse walked in and shut the door behind him. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I...Adam....ummm," She stammered. Where the hell to begin?? "Adam ran a DAN test cause I asked him to and....Alexis isn't Leo's kid....she's....she's mine."

Jesse almost fell when he heard the news. "Yours?" How?? When?? With who?"

"I don't remember anything. I wasn't with anyone," Lexa said in a shaky voice.

Jesse moved to sit with her

"Jess....I cant remember being pregnant, I don't remember sleeping with anyone. How can she be mine?? Who did this to me to where I can't remember anything??" Lexa had tears coming down her face.

Jesse wrapped his arms around her " i don't know Lexa but ill help u find out i promise u"

Lexa sank into his arms crying

Jesse kissed her on the head " shhhh its ok"

Jesse " if your brother had her wouldnt he have known some info?

"I don't know...I cant ask really since he's gone," Lexa whispered in a shaky voice

"I know but think Lexa maybe there was a place you two had when you were kids a place to keep secret things or letters for each other to find?"

"No he never got the chance when he was in Eckhart's facilities and I know before that nothing happened," Lexa answered.

Jesse sighed. "I don't know Lex I'm sure it will come back to you"

"I hope so Jess. I want to know how this happened," Lexa said in mild anger.

"I know u do." He looked Lexa into her sparkling blue eyes. "What are u going to do about Alexis?"

"I want to keep her here. I don't know where else to take her anyways."

Jesse smiled. "Well she seems to be a great little girl i look forward to get to know her"

Lexa smiled. "Me too." She got up and crawled onto the bed. "Come here."

Jesse crawled onto the bed with Lexa and gave a smirk. " Oh so you trying to get me in bed huh?"

Lexa smirked. "Maybe." She lied down. "Stay with me please??"

Jesse gathered Lexa in his arms and laid with her "Until you're sick of me."

"Well you'll be here a long time Love," she smiled warmly and closed her eyes as she lied on his chest.

Jesse kissed her on her head. "Sleep ill be here when u wake up"

Lexa fell asleep instantly. She began to dream and they weren't extremely pleasant ones either.

Lexa heard shouting and ran to see where it was coming from. She ended up in a lab to see...herself?!?! She was strapped down with pants on and a her shirt pulled part of the way up. A doctor had a needle and went to Lexa, used a cotton ball to clean a spot on Lexa's lower abdomen then stuck her with a needle. "NOOOO!!!" Lexa screamed in both pain as well as dread

Then things began to spin and then slowed down. Lexa again saw herself only she had gained a good thirty pounds or so from being with child. She heard screaming and felt a sudden sharp pain.

Lexa gasped and bolted awake, her hand on her stomach. She was breathing hard, panting.

Jesse woke up and looked at Lexa. "Lex? What's wrong?"

"I....I was dreaming and it was so real. I remember what happened....how...how I ended up with Alexis well parts of it anyways."

Lexa turned to look at him, tears welling up in her now glassy blue eyes. "Jess they forced it all on me...they...violated me. They forced me to become pregnant."

Jesse sat up and wrapped Lexa in his arms. "Whoever did this Lexa they will pay if they haven't already. Why did they want you pregnant?"

"I'm not sure. They never told me anything. Most of the time I think I was under the control of that damn implant because most of the pregnancy is just a big blank. Them sticking me with the needle and the labor is pretty clear but...that's it," Lexa said in a choked voice, laying her head against Jesse, curled up in his arms.

Jesse laid his head against hers. "What do you want to do about it?"

"Nothing...I don't think I want to remember all that," Lexa whispered.

Jesse sighed. "Ok, we can move on and figure out things for Alexis."

"Should we keep her here or put her with someone??" She whispered, letting a few tears roll down her face.

"Whatever will be the best thing for her Lexa."

"So not helpful," Lexa smirked and tilted her head up, kissing him.

Jesse smiled. "Well she's a good kid I can tell and she seemed to have been through a lot. She's your daughter Lexa how does that make you feel?"

"I don't know it's still kinda sinking in," Lexa frowned.

Jesse sighed loudly. "When its time, you have to decide what you want done with her."

"You sound like a psychologist you know that," Lexa laughed.

Jesse laughed. "Well don't tell anyone I don't want my secret out.

Lexa giggled. "I'll tell everyone in the whole wide world," she said sarcastically.

Jesse acted hurt. " Oh break a boys heart."

"Mmmhhmm," Lexa raised an eyebrow. "I can tell it's oh so broken."

Jesse nodded and was about to kiss her when he heard Brennan yelling at Adam

"Do something Adam she cant breath!!!!"

Alexis was outside the lab watching and scared.

Lexa sat up and jumped off the bed, running out the door to the lab. "What the hell is all the yelling about??"

Jesse came running in behind Lexa as Adam worked on getting Shalimar's airway clear

"Oh god, Adam what's wrong why cant she breath??" Jesse yepled

Adam shook his head. " I don't know"

Brennan looked at Lexa and Jesse in disbelief. " She was fine a minute ago. She was talking then.....she, she started to gasp for air." He started crying without knowing it

"Damn it!!" Lexa yelled.

"Brennan calm down," Jesse said

Brennan pushed stuff off a counter out of anger.

Jesse yelled. " Brennan calm down now!!"

"Brennan stop!! That isn't helping!!" Lexa yelled.

Brennan ignored them and sat down staring at Shalimar. "Don't leave me Shalimar," he whispered.

Lexa leaned against the windows. She picked up Alexis and held her.

Alexis asked in a tiny voice, "is she gonna be ok?"

"I don't know baby, she's very sick," Lexa answered softly

Adam worked on her as long as he could then he looked up at the others. " I'm sorry but there was nothing that could have been done it was too late."

Brennan looked at Adam and shook his head. " No you have to do something she cant die!!" He yelled as he got up. "Please Adam bring her back!"

Lexa choked. "No way she cant-"

Jesse just stared at Shalimar not saying a word. There laid his friend, his sister and teammate on the bio bed, gone.

Lexa walked out with her daughter, not wanting her or herself to see Shalimar's dead body.

Jesse went to Brennan and put his arm on his shoulder as a mild comforting gesture.

Brennan automatically hugged Jesse and started to cry.

Jesse held Brennan. "She will always be with us"

Brennan sobbed. "She was my life Jess…"

Adam was about to put a sheet over Shalimar when Brennan broke away from Jesse and grabbed at Adams hand "no"

Adam understood and let Brennan have his time

Jesse just stood there wishing this was just a nightmare and he would wake up at any moment in his room

Lexa went up the stairs and put Alexis down. She slid against the wall sitting on the floor and tried not to cry.

Alexis watched Lexa closely " Are you sad?"

Lexa nodded. "Yeah she was a friend."

Alexis sat next to Lexa "its ok she will always be there"

"Yeah but it's still not the same. Don't worry I'll be fine," Lexa said distantly.

Lexa was overwhelmed by everything. It was almost too much to handle. She compartmentalized everything but one thing wouldnt stay behind a wall. She began to cry

Adam turned around to do some things he couldn't bare to see Shalimar

Brennan went to Shalimar and kissed her on her lips and brushed the hair from her face. "You can't die on me Shalimar I won't allow it. I just wont." His tears hit Shalimar cheek and slid down her face.

Brennan looked at Shalimar one last time then moved away just far enough and formed a coil and shocked her.

Jesse looked at Brennan in surprise after the second shock "Brennan stop!!!!" He went to grab Brennan and was pushed out of the way

"Brennan she's gone" Adam said firmly and grabbed Brennan on the shoulder but Brennan wanted nothing to do with him. Brennan shoved him and shocked Shalimar one last time with a stronger bolt.

Lexa turned her teary eyes to see blue bolts. "What the?? Come on let's see what is going on." She got up and ran to the lab.

"Brennan what are you doing?!?!" Lexa yelped

"Stay away Lexa!" He warned and then started to form another bolt when he heard someone gasp for air and he looked at Shalimar in shock 

Lexa's jaw dropped. "Adam she's...she's alive!!"

Adam got up off the ground. "Quick someone hand me a oxygen mask."

Jesse handed it to him still in shock.

"Slow breaths Shalimar nice and easy" he said in a calm tone to her as she looked dazed and confused.

Lexa on impulse hugged Jesse and kissed him. She kept herself from hugging Shalimar who was still sick and just back form the dead.

Jesse picked up Lexa and spun her around. "I can't believe it!"

Adam looked her over, checking her eyes and vitals.

Brennan walked back and took Shalimar by the hand. " Don't you dare do that again."

"Too many shocks in one day for me," Lexa breathed.

Jesse nodded. " I know"

"Adam is she going to be okay now??" Lexa asked hanging onto Jesse still of fear she might collapse in shock and joy."

"Well she doesn't have her fever anymore and she's alive thanks to Brennan." He turned to look at them. "She will not be active for a long time she needs to heal"

Jesse laughed. "Don''t worry she won't be leaving her room for a long time."

"What are you gonna go stay and sleep in there with her??" Lexa said acting hurt but was joking.

"I would never leave you alone at night Lex, we both can bunk with her," he teased

"I think she'd be a little cramped and wouldn't want....I think I'll just stop there," Lexa smirked. "Brennan can watch her. Not that you can peel him away from her anyways."

Jesse looked over at Brennan and Shalimar. Brennan was talking to Shalimar and playing with her hair as she stared at him sleepily. "Nope."

Jesse looked back at Lexa and leaned in close to her. "Too bad no ones asleep," he said softly in Lexas ear"

Lexa looked at him in the eyes, giving him a sweet seductive smile. "They will be soon," she said very softly. If not well....then we can play later."

Jesse kissed her and made out with her a little bit then looked at the time "It's late"

Brennan let Shalimar sleep but didn't move from his spot as he watched her.

"And this little missy," Lexa addressed Alexis, "needs to go to bed."

Adam hooked Shalimar to machines and then headed out to go back to his hideout to sleep.

"She can stay in my room," Lexa said. "Then I can stay with you," she gave a small teasing smile

"Wear those pink hearted pjs of yours," he whispered to her.

Lexa snorted. "Your wish is my command. See you in say fifteen." She went over to Alexis and took her hand. "Bed time for you sweet heart."

Jesse went to his room and changed to his boxers and cleaned up

Alexis whined a little. "Bedtime?

"Yes bed time for you its late. You can stay in my room," Lexa said. She led Alexis to her room and pulled out a shirt. "Here you can use this."

Alexis took the shirt. "Okay." She really didn't want to put it on with Lexa in the room.

"You can use the bathroom to change and you can use the new toothbrush under the sink."

Alexis walked into the bathroom

Lexa got out her pjs and no she didnt have pink hearted ones. She had a black top and blue and green plaid flannel pants.

Alexis climbed up onto the sink and brushed her teeth then came out of the bathroom

"All set??" Lexa asked sweetly putting her clothes in the hamper.

Alexis climbed up on the bed and nodded. "Yeah."

"If you need anything you come knock on one of our doors or look in the lab okay??" Lexa pulled the covers from their neat position and let Alexis get in.

She would have to tell the child who her real parents were but both had had enough for one day. She put the blankets over her. "Night Alexis. I'll see you in the morning."

Alexis hugged Lexa "Night and thank you."

Lexa hugged her back. "You're welcome hun." She got up and went into the bathroom to clean up. She headed out her door, turning off the lights and closing the door quietly. She headed to Jesse's room.

Jesse lay in bed with his eyes closed

Lexa closed the door behind her and jumped on the bed, bouncing on it then whacked him with a pillow.

Jesse looked at her and hit her back "Now what was that for?" He asked. Quickly he grabbed her and pinned her down beneath him.

"Mmm cause it seemed like a fun idea," she smirked.

Jesse grinned. " Well I have a better idea."

Lexa gave him a sly look. "Oh really and what would that be??"


	8. chapter8

Lexa woke up with the suns rays coming in but they werent bright enough to hurt hereyes. It was late morning. At first she didnt know where she was then felt someone next to her. She looked over and saw Jesse and smiled. She remembered everything now. "Morning sunshine."

jesse groaned and seen lexa "hey there"

"Well since it seems to be a nice day out was thinking we could take Alexis to the park and Shal can get some sunshine if she is up to it."

jesse reached over and played with lexas hair " how about we get her a few new clothes first" he smiled

"Hmm that might be a good idea but first the shower," she giggled.

jesse "yes first the shower for all of us"

he kissed her nose

She kissed him on the lips then got up. She wrapped one of the sheets around her then headed to the bathroom, turning on the hot water.

jesse rolled over onto the side lexa was on and closed his eyes

Lexa came back out and sat on the edge of the bed. "Come on sleepy head up time." She poked him in the back smiling.

jesse muttered "come on dont not now im wore out

Lexa laughed. "Oh come on you have more stamina than that to be worn out after one time."

jesse smiled "not if u had as much as a good time as i did last night u would be exhausted to

Lexa laughed. "Oh I did but I can go more than once."

jesse " oh so can i"

he pulled lexa down

Lexa squeaked as she was pulled down and giggled. She brushed her lips against his, teasing him.

jesse growled and kissed her passionately

jesse kissed her one last time before he got up

Lexa laid there for aminute then got up as well. She headed to the shower, she needed to check on Alexis too.

alexis was asleep on the floor

jesse went into the shower and turned on the hot water so he could stand under it

Lexa went in the shower and began to shampoo her hair

jesse laughed "well hi there lexa"

"Hi, needed a shower too," she winked. She put herself under the water to wash out the shampoo

jesse stepped back and watched her he wondered if she knew what she did to him

Lexa shook her head, spraying water everywhere. She turned around to see Jesse looking at her. "What??"

jesse "oh nothing" he grabbed the soap and started to wash

Lexa poked him with her index finger lightly. "What?? Tell me."

jesse "hey stop that" he laughed " look i just like watching u"

"Oh, okay," Lexa laughed. She took the sponge and filled it with water then squeezed it out over his head. "Now excuse me I have someone to go check up on. I'll be right back." She walked past then up behind him putting her arm around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

jesse shook his head and slapped her in the butt "oh and who?"

"The other that I'm gona go sleep with," she teased

jesse looked at lexa " u sleeping with someone else?

he pouted

"Im kidding love Im just gona go check on Alexis then I'll be back."

jesse "ok, ill see you in a few he went back to his shower

Lexa smiled. She felt so light, like everything was just the best. She put on one of Jesse's shirts then walked out to go to her room. She opened it then closed it behing her.

ALexis??"

alexis was sprawled out on the floor

"Alex sweety wake up. What you doing on the floor??" She kneeled next to her.

alexis rolled over

Lexa chuckled, smiling in affection. She picked her up and put her back on the bed then covered her up. She kised her lightly on the forehead and left but not before getting clean clothes

jesse put some clean jeans on and a long sleeved shirt

he went to the lab,to check on things and was so relieved to see shal ok and asleep

jesse watched brennan sleep next to shalimar looks like im notthe only one in love he thought to himself

Lexa changed and found Jesse in the lab. "How she doing??" She had his shirt over her shoulder.

" she looks better the color is comming back in her face, her fever is back but not as bad and shes exhausted"

"Good. The fever should fight whatever is in her system and that antidote worked since she's getting better."

Jesse put a arm around lexa " im glad shes back lexa it felt like I lost my sister but I have her back and I have something else to

Lexa blushed and laid her head on his shoulder, putting her hand over his. "And now she'll be fine. What is it that you now have??" She kenw but she wanted to hear it. She felt like she was in a dream but knew she wasnt.

jesse smiled " i have my dream girl"

Lexa giggled quietly. "And I have my knight in shining armor."

jesse "so is alexis up?

"No she's asleep. I found her on the floor. GUess she's used to that but I put her back in bed.

jesse "lets let her sleep and shop ourselves who knows when the last time she had a good sleep

Lexa nodded she'd ask or leave a note for Adam to check on her. "Shop?? Where??"

jesse "anywhere u want"

Lexa laughed quietly. "Well let's look around see what we can find."

jesse looked around at the clothes waiting for lexa to pick some things

Lexa picked out a pair of blue jeans with small rhinestones on the right thigh, red dark red tank top, a white one, and a gray duster sweater

jesse seen some cute kid boots and looked at them "hey lexa look a kid can hurt someone wearing these"

Lexa raised an eyebrow. "That's why you buy the sneakers not the boots hun."

jesse laughed " well i would by my kid this if i had a daughter"

Lexa wasnt quite sure how to respond to that. "If you want them guess you can buy them." She giggled a little

jesse shook his head " they are too small for me dear

"so u got everything or did u want to search more"

"I think Alex might like them," Lexa commented. "I think she needs some shopping time."

jesse looked for the right size and picked them up "ok" he smiled at lexa and came over to her "hey lexa i think i never seen u so happy like this

Lexa blushed. "I think I can say the same for you."

jesse "me what are u talking about?" he asked as he tossed the shoes in the basket

"You've never looked for kids clothes before I dont think," Lexa replied

no i havent he grabbed a nice leather jacket and tossed it in the basket

Lexa snorted in laughter.

"Yeah....right Jess whatever you say."

jesse "i cant help it lexa i always wanted to be a dad, shes a cute kid she takes after her mom

"You are such a flatterer. She does need a dad you know," Lexa hinted

jesse moved in close to lexa " ill be happy to be the father of your child

does this mean shes staying

"Yes especially now that you accepted," she smiled.

jesse picked up lexa in his arms and spinned her then he kissed her not caring who was watching them

Lexa squeaked in surprise and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

jesse looked at her " i guess we have some major shopping to do

Lexa laughed. "Yep guess so."

jesse "lets pay for this and get goin then" he pushed the cart and took lexas hand

"Sounds good." She smiled, taking his hand and headed to the cash register

jesse paid for the stuff and took it out to the car

"Let's see where's the best place to get clothes for a six year old??" Lexa thought out loud.

jesse shut the trunk and pinned lexa to the car and kissed her "well there is a kid store just down the block

Lexa hit the car lightly and kissed him back. "Guess that's were we go then. Unless you have other plans," she smirked, hinting about her being pinned against the car.

jesse was about to say something when he heard a car horn "damn people" he moved off lexa " we will continue babe" he opened her car door

Lexa laughed and got in. "To be continued definitely.

jesse drove off

jesse drove them to the kid store and parked

Hmm let's see we need shirts, shoes, shorts, maybe a cute little dress, jackets, mittens...wow lots of stuff," Lexa listed and laughed.

jesse " man i can feel the card burning in my pocket

jesse looked at lexa "dont forget she needs some toys"

"Hey Dominion pays our expenses remember," Lexa said slapping him on the arm lightly.

"That we should do with her instead so she can pick out her favorites."

so when the dominion gets the list of stuff we bought and asks u what its for what are u gonna say we are donating it to needy children?

"They dont look at the stuff they just pay it," Lexa grinned.

jesse laughed "yeah but i can see them now if they did "

Lexa laughed. "Dont even go there. That would be very...wrong."

jesse shrugged "ok if u insist but we can talk about that later i know something we shoukld get for u

"Ohhh no what is it?? Wait do I wanna know??" Lexa was a little unsure about what Jesse was going to show or suggest for her.

jesse smiled mischieviously "you'll see later

"Jesse you tell me now," Lexa said in a warning tone though it was more playful than threatning. "You tell me what you're thinking right now or....."

jesse laughed " well something red and small

"Oh god Jess," Lexa laughed. "I think I know but Im afraid to even think about it."

jesse walked away with a smile on his face

Lexa ran after him and jumped on his back. "You are so bad Jesse Kilmartin." She kissed him on the cheek.

jesse laughed "we should get done honey its 12 30

"You started it," she whispered. "Not me." She got off and opened the door, heading inside.

jesse acted innocent as he went in

Already Lexa was picking out cute clothes and got a stuffed lamb she thought was cute

jesse seen a cute pair of leather pants he then shook his head "lexa would kill me"

Lexa had gotten two pairs of pants, blue jeans with a buterfly and another with little beaded stars. She heard Jesse when she was walking towards him. "What would I do??"

jesse showed her the leather pants " i think this would make her abit too sexy for a kid

Lexa looked at the pant

jesse looked at her " speechless?

"Well they are. I think she can wait a a few years though until then we can stick to casual."

Jesse nodded and found a cute sundress

By 1:40 the two had bought four pairs of pants six shirts, two dresses, two pairs of sandals and sneakers.

jesse went to call and see how things were at sanctuary

he came back several minutes later

"So what's going on??" Lexa sked putting the stuff in the trunk.

jesse looked at her " shals still sick but brennans feeding her and alexis had a nightmare and adam is trying to calm her

"Probably one of those men scared her so bad she has nightmares about it," Lexa said bitterly.

jesse nodded

"Guess its home we go. Go check on her let her try out her new stuff then I think we have unfinishedbusiness."

She smiled mischeviously.

jesse yeah we do

he climbed into the car and started it up

Lexa felt a little funny on the way back but when she got home it was gone.

jesse looked at her " u ok lexa?

"Yeah I'm fine," Lexa giving him a reassuring smile.

jesse opened the car door " ok

Lexa helped unload the car and put the bags in her room. Then she went to find Alexis.

adam and alexis were in the rec room coloring

"Hey ALex you okay?? No more bad dreams??"

She said when she came into the rec room

alexis looked at lexa "no lexa"

"Me and Jesse got you some new clothes you can try them on when you want. They're in my room." Lexa turned to walk out the door.

alexis got up and followed lexa

Lexa opened the door to let her in then closed it. "You can try them on in and pick out what you like."

alexis looked at the clothes she never seen so much

she tried a alfit on and they were just abit to big

"Ooo, too big. I guess we can exchange them or you'll grow into them," Lexa said.

alexis " i like them im just small

"Dont worry you'll grow fast. You'll be able to eat better here and as much as you want," Lexa said warmly.

alexis went to lexa and hugged her

jesse came in and smiled

Lexa hugged the girl back. She saw heard Jesse come in.

jesse came over and sat on the bed " well alex what would u like to do today?

"You pick something you want to do. Whatever it is."

alexis looked at them unsure

"Well just think about it and let us know. We can go to the park, watch movies, color...." Lexa listed.

alexis looked at her "park?

She nodded. "Yep the park."

alexis "ok"

"You wanna go there??"

alex nodded

"Okay then it's off to the park," Lexa smiled.

jesse " ill make us a lunch while u and lexa get ready he walked out

"Thanks Jess." Lexa turned back to Alexis. "I need to tell you something sweetheart." She went over to the bed and motioned for the child to come sit next to her.

alexis climbed up on the bed and sat down

Did Leo ever tell you who your mother was??

alexis "no he said my mommy didnt remember me and something bad happend to her

Well now I do," Lexa said quietly. "Leo was your uncle."

alexis looked at her

Lexa sighed. "I was being controled that's why I dont remember you but now I do it came back."

alexis said nothing " u mean your my mommy?

Lexa nodded in silence. "Yeah....

alexis didnt know how to react

Lexa sat there letting it sink in for her. She was still trying to process it all and she had most of it but the rest was still going.

alexis said nothing she just sat there

Lexa got up. "I'll let you think about all that it's still kind of a shock for me too." She didnt hug her though she wanted to. She strided to the door.

alexis " lexa? who is my daddy

"I....dont know." Lexa turned to look at her.

alexis "oh"

jesse came in "hey how is it going

: he looked at the girls "whats wrong

"I just told Alexis the truth," Lexa said quietly.

jesse hugged lexa and looked at alexis " hey alexis what are u gonna wear"

she looked up at him "this" she showed him a pink sun dress

Lexa put her arm around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. "Do you think Shal might be up to a little sun??" She smiled at Alexis picking the cute little sundress.

jesse looked at lexa " i dont know could do her some good

: alexis looked at lexa "can u help me?

Lexa stared at her for a minute then nodded. "Sure."

alexis smiled ok

jesse let them alone for a moment

Lexa helped Alexis into her dress. "Very cute and pretty," she smiled, taking her duaghters hair out from the inside of the dress.

alexis smiled " u think so?

She cupped the girls chin and smiled warmly. "Very. Now let's get some lunch then go have fun."

alexis smiled "ok"


	9. chapter9

Shalimar woke up in the middle of the night and looked around she had been in the lab for a month recovering from all she had been through, she climbed off the bio bed and snuck out of the lab

Lexa was asleep but woke up. She put on one of Jesse's shirt and got up, walking out the door. She was thirsty yet again

For the past two weeks, she had been getting waves of sickness and did not know why. She didn't get checked out just waving it off as a little bug.

Shalimar was in the kitchen when she heard someone coming

Lexa blinked sleepiness out of her eyes. She saw the light in the kitched and furrowed her eyebrows together.

Shalimar was drinking some juice she didn't care she was gonna get caught

"There better be more in there because I'm really thirsty Shal," Lexa said.

shal poured lexa a glass handing it to her

Lexa took it and drank it. "Thanks. Glad to see you're up. How you feeling??"

Shalimar looked at lexa " I feel great I just wish Adam and brennan would lay off me and let me do things

Lexa chuckled. "You know Brennan never left your side. He said a lot of things that were...very nice."

Shalimar sat down and looked at lexa "he did?

"Mhmm," Lexa nodded sitting across from her. "How much do you care about him??"

Shalimar sighed " a lot

sometimes I just think about him for no reason

"He loves you, you know."

Shalimar looked at lexa " is he really the guy for me? im so scared lex

"Does Jesse look like my type??" Lexa contradicted

Shalimar smiled "no but I can see he will do anything for u

"There you go my point is made," Lexa grinned. "Brennan would do the same for you and said he would pretty much only beat around the bush about it."

shal " what if he finds someone else better then me

Lexa snorted. "Let me know if he does. Shal I don't know if you'll find someone better than Brennan besides mine," she winked. "He would risk and give his life for you I saw that. When you were in pain and then died...he literally cried. He didn't give up on you one bit."

Shalimar looked at lexa " so I should give it a chance?

"I'd go for it. If you don't you'll always wonder what could have been. Trust me those what if questions are something that will bite you in the ass if you don't go for something."

Shalimar got up and went over to lexa and hugged her " what would I do without u lexa"

Lexa hugged her back. "Probably do just fine," she joked. "Now go for him girl." She drank the rest of her juice then poured some more.

You ok u seem different?

Lexa cocked her head. "I do??' She felt differed at times yeah but didn't think she acted different

shal " yeah I can't explain it

"I feel fine," Lexa replied, confused. "Maybe it's being with Jesse and have Alex around."

shal " u do seem happy

Lexa nodded. "I am....very....now you go see Lover Boy and tell him how you feel or whatever." She laughed at Shalimar and winked. "I think you'll find him to be very...affectionate with you."

shalimar smiled and walked out ,heading to brennans room

she didnt bother to knock as she went in and seen him sprawled out on the bed asleep. she walked over and sat down on the side and watched him for a few minutes then suddenly she leaned down and kissed him once then again with more passion

Brennan jerked awake, completely taken by surprise by Shalimar's kiss

"Shal what?? You shouldnt be out of bed."

shalimar put her finger on his mouth and straddled him

He was a little confused by her behavior but then again didnt mind it at all.

He reached up and played with her hair then brushed her face with his fingers

"What's that??" He asked quietly.

shalimar put her hands on brennans chest and leaned down " im in love with you mulwray

Brennan said nothing at first then looked into her soft brown eyes. "I've always loved you Shalimar."

shalimar smiled and kissed him " i want to be yours

"You are mine," he whispered and kissed her back gently

Brennan held her close and kissed her, burying his face in her sweet golden mane

shalimar "i love u always" she said as she fell asleep

"good" she said very faintly

He pulled the blankets over them both and fell asleep, hugging her

Lexa woke up after only sleeping a little over seven hours. She walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. She made some bacon and eggs and pured herself some coffee.

alexis woke up and stumbled out of her room and went to jesse's and jumped on him

jesse yelled and jumped up "damn alexis u shouldnt do that u scared me"

alexis "its fun"

jesse " almost giving me a heartattack is fun?"

he looked at the time and got up

Lexa wolfed it all down and put the dishes away. She headed down the stairs back to Jesse's room. "Morning sunshine," she said brightly.

jesse looked over at lexa "hey lex"

She kissed him and smiled. "Morning did Alex you wake Jesse up for me??"

alexis " yes

she smiled and jesse gave her a look

"Thanks dear. Oh there's bacon and eggs on the stove and juice in the fridge

alexis looked at lexa " are you sure you said that yesterday and it wasnt true

jesse laughed

"There is I made a lot," Lexa stuck her tongue out playfully at her and winked at her.

jesse "so alexis dont u go to school?"

alexis " i dont go to school

"Well I think it's time that she started this year. I think registration is next week," Lexa smiled.

alexis " i dont need school im smart enough

alexis u should go it will be fun

" no it wont" alexis said

"Can you multiply and do algebra and name the 16th president," Lexa tested.

alexis looked at lexa for a moment and shook her head " i dont want to go

"Come on Alex you have to go and you might like it. It's a requirement you go anyways."

alexis " i dont want to" she ran off

"Oh well you gotta anyways," Lexa smirked.

"So what's in store for today??"

"well i get to do shals check up but i doubt she will walk into the lab

Lexa laughed. "You can get Brennan to persuade her she'll listen to him I bet."

jesse sighed " yeah he can get her to do anything"

"Well they love each other so of course he can," Lexa chuckled

jesse looked at lexa " you have been eating alot more lately lex

"I have??" Lexa looked at him funny.

yeah more then shalimar and brennan eat

jesse walked over to her "maybe i should scan u"

Lexa gaped at him. "You insulting me there hun?? And I'm fine I'm not sick"

jesse "no of course now honey im just concerned, u were sick a few times last night and the night before

"It's just a bug. It's gone now dont worry," Lexa said her arms around his neck, forehead resting aginst his.

jesse kissed her nose " i just dont want anything to happen to u

"Thanks love, I promise Im fine," Lexa said and nuzzled him

jesse " just one scan please,ill have shal do it

Lexa sighed. "Okay, okay one scan but I doing this for you."

jesse kissed her "thank u"

shalimar started to wake up when she heard jesse's vioce over her ring

Brennan heard the voice to and stirred.

jesse looked at lexa as he talked over his ring "shal get into the lab please dont make me come and drag u"

"Oh now that is the way to get a girl to go to the lab with you Jess," Lexa snorted.

jesse smirked at lexa " shal please come to the lab i also need your help

shal mummbled something not so nice and rolled over

"did she say what i think she said?"

"I'm not going to even ask," Lexa raised an eyebrow with a small smile.

jesse sighed "hey bren your girl needs a check up

: "Huh," Brennan said sleppily, his arm around Shalimar.

shal needs to come and be checked to see how she is progressing

Mmm okay okay I'll talk to her," Brennan mumbled. He shook Shalimar lightly. "Hey Shal you need to go to the lab."

shalimar groaned and shook her head "no too sleepy

"Come on," he said and began to kiss her again. "If you go now when you come back we can have a litte fun." He gave her a sly look.

shal yawned and kissed him " you will do anything to get a girl to do what you want" she smirked

"Only you," he replied.

she rolled over ontop of him and kissed him again "ok ill go for u"

"I'll be waiting," he smiled and ran his index finger down her stomach

shal got up before she changed her mind and grabbed brennans shirt and put it on before she left his room and headed to the lab

Lexa went in and sat on one of the beds, waiting.

jesse had shal sit in the chair as he ran the scan " well shal u need to eat more other then that u seem to be getting back to yourself

shal looked at him "yeah if thats so then when do i get to go back to work

jesse " i dont know that ill have to talk to bren about

"brennan ?

jesse nodded" hed kill me if i sent you out if you werent ready

"Dont go there Jess cause then this would turn into a whole big issue," Lexa warned.

"He kill you, I kill him, Shal kills me whole big cycle." she teased.

jesse was about to say something else but lexa spoke up " we can discus it later shal

shal swore under her breath

jesse sighed " i do need a favor

"Ooo temper temper there Shal dear," Lexa said.

shalimar gave lexa a look

Lexa gave her one right back.

shalimar stop ok i need you to scan lexa for me i promised her you would

shal sighed and jumped off the chair

"I dont know why I even need one," Lexa grumbled.

"only fair shal had one now u have one" he walked out to talk to brennan

shalimar went to the controls

Lexa grumbled and sat in the chair. "Worry wart."

shal scanned lexa and waited for the results

jesse knocked on brennans door

jesse "hey bren i need to talk to u its about shal

"Yeah sure come in Jess," Brennan yawned.

jesse walked in and looked at brennan " boy u must had had some night u look beat

"Yeah I did," Brennan smiled putting his hands behind his head, the covers on him.

jesse sat down " shal wants to be on missions again but im still worried about her"

"Why??" She seems fine and is acting fine too," Brennan said. He knew she was because of last night

jesse " bren she lost weight and hasnt been putting much on

jesse " bren she lost weight and hasnt been putting much on

in the dojo she missed her target 3 times and shal never missed one in her life

"Dont worry she'll eat more and just needs to get back into the game. She was really sick Jess. Let her train and I'll watch her galdly."

jesse laughed " brennan she wont get any work done if u are there u cant keep your hands off eachother he teased

Brennan chuckled. "I can say the same for you and Lexa. You two are attatched especially past week or so."

" im in love with her "

"And I'm in love with Shal so we're even bro," Brennan smirked.

jesse left brennans room

shalimar looked at the screen in shock

Brennan closed his eyes, smiling. "Later Jess."

Lexa turned her head to look at Shalimar. "What?? You look like you've seen a ghost."

shal" i..." she looked at lexa

"What??" Lexa sat up and looked at her.

shal " your pregnant

Lexa laid back in the chair. "What?? I'm...."

Lexa's mind reeled.

shal came over to lexa and sat down " you are gonna have a baby"

Her first pregnancy had been forced but now she was pregnant by choice in a way. "I...I know just...."

shalimar took lexas hand " it will be ok"

Lexa tried to speak but nothing came out at first. "Dont tell Jesse yet. I wanna get it together first...let...let it sink in a little."

" i wont i promise" she hugged lexa and left her alone to think

"Thanks Shal," Lexa said quietly.

SHe hugged her back

she smiled " i'm gonna go if u need me call"

Lexa laughed. "Go see your lover boy and have fun. I'll be fine thanks."

shal smiled and walked out

shalimar walked back into brennans room and shut the door

Brennan sat up. "Took you long enough thought you were never coming back," he teased.

shal " i almost wasnt i seen this hot guy " she started as she walked near him " he wanted me to go with him

he was almost hard to resist

Brennan gave a hurt look that was fake. He could hear the tease in her voice. "Oh really and who was that??"

"well as a matter of fact his name was brennan too" she went right next to his bed

"And what did this...Brennan look like??" He asked.

well he had brown hair brown eyes and some heavenly muscles

"Hmm and why did you not go with him??" He smiled mischeviously.

shalimar straddled brennan " he was very tempting but i had someone waiting for me"

Brennan chuckled softly. "Well I'm glad you came back."

Brennan chuckled softly. "Well I'm glad you came back."

shalimar styarted to kiss brennan "me to" she moaned against him

Brennan kissed her back and put his hand on her hips pressing her closer to him

shalimar started to whisper things in his ear

Brennan laughed. "Arent we just a little naughty?"

shalimar bit him lightly " i can be real naughty

"Oh really??" Brennan looked at her seductively. "I bet you cant." He was teasing her.

shalimar growled seductively and started to kiss brennan hungerly

Brennan returned it, getting into it then loosing himself in the one he desired the most.

alexis was walking passed brennans door when she heard moaning and groaning and went running "mommy!!!!!

Lexa was still in the lab. She had gotten off the chair too look at the results which read the same thing over and over again no matter how many time she blinked to try and make it go away. It wasnt that she didnt want this child it was just a big change. She was glad this wasnt a forced one just the thought of being with child again scared her just a little. She sighed and leaned against the consol of the computer when she heard Alexis.

She hurried out of the lab. "What is it sweetheart??"

alexis ran over to her " i heard nioses

alexis pointed to one of the bedrooms

Lexa laughed. "Oh dont worry about that honey. It's nothing importatn. Did you need something else??"

alexis " i need help with my shoe

Lexa smiled. "Okay let's go get your shoe on." She took ALexis' hand and led her back to the room.

alexis looked at lexa " i called u mommy is that ok?

"Of course baby," Lexa replied with a little encouragement in her voice.

She was a little surprised she had acutally answered to the name "mommy" Well better get used it it Lex soon you're gonna have two. Lexa said to herself

alexis " i love you

Lexa's heart skipped a beat. "I love you two baby no matter what."

alexis looked at lexa as if she were gonna ask her something but she changed her mind

Lexa opened the door. "Okay up on the bed and let's get this shoe on."

she hopped on the bed

"Okay shoe on and then we are going to clean this lovely mess up," Lexa said and put her shoe on, buckling it.

alexis " its not that bad i like it this way

:"Alex you can barely walk in here."

alexis "yes keeps bad people away

"You dont have to worry about bad people coming in here or in the house at all."

: i have bad dreams still

"Well you dont have to worry about anyone coming in here except me, Jesse, Brennan, or Shalimar. No one but us know we live here and it has to stay that way."

alexis looked at her "ill clean my room"

"Good girl. I'll help and then I'll pop in a movie for you. Do you think maybe soft music might help you not have nightmares??" She suggested.

alexis jumped off the bed "i dont know

"We'll try it tonight see how it goes." She began to pick up clothes and put them in the hamper. "You get your toys so you can put them where you want but that means away and not on the floor."

alexis put her toys in the toybox

Lexa left and put the hamper in the laundry room then went back to her room which was almost clean

alexis was bored so she thought she would toss her toys across the room to the box

Lexa went watched her toss her toys. "Dont brek anything. So what do you wanna watch later??"

alexis put the rest away " i want to watch emperers new groove

"Okay well let's go put it on the big screen then let's see if Jess will watch it with us."

alexis "where is he

"I'll put the movie in then go find him." Lexa put the DVD in and pressed play when the menu came up. "I'll be right back." She walked away and when Alexis couldnt see her she leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. Her left hand lay on her stomach as she winced in pain and felt sick.

alexis felt funny and could feel pain but not her own she started to send calming images

Lexa began to relax for some reason. The pain was there but it began to fade and the sickness lessed. Her breathing became more normal.

alexis sat down on the couch

Lexa got up and went to find Jesse, having no idea where he went.

he was on the phone in adams office

Lexa went to her room then Jesses but didnt find him. She heard talking in Adams office and knocked on the door.

jesse "come in

"On the phone with your girlfriend??" She teased.

jesse hung up "always" he winked

"Nothing just wanted to see if you wanted to watch a movie with me and Alex unless you're busy." Lexa shrugged.

jesse got up " im never too busy for u or alex

Lexa smiled. "We're watching the Emperor's New Groove. The llama movie." Personally Lexa loved that movie it was just plain funny.

jesse laughed " u and alexis love that movie"

Lexa pouted like a child, doing it just for grins. "So, its cute."

jesse hugged her and followed her into the living room

: alexis looked very bored

rommangel: She hugged him back. "Bored already??" Lexa asked sitting on the couch next to her.

alexis " yeah

"What do you wanna do then??"

watch this movie she smiled

jesse turned it on and sat down

he started to say everything before the cartoon character did it drove alexis nuts

Lexa got a little confused then shrugged it off. "And you say I love this movie," Lexa laughed. "Come on you're driving her nuts."

jesse laughed

Lexa said the lines in her head. She loved the llama. "Oh no now I feel so bad, bad llama," was one of her favorite lines.

alexis glared at jesse "damn it dad knock it off"

jesse looked at her in shock

"Alex!!" Lexa turned to her in shock. "Dont ever use that word damn it again!!"

alexis put her head down " sorry"

Lexa cupped her chin gently. "It's okay hun just dont say it again okay??"

alexis "yes mommy

"Good girl." She kissed her on her head then let go, laying back on Jesse.

jesse hugged lexa and watched alexis lay on the other end of the couch "did u hear her"

"Yeah I did. Called you dad and me mommy twice today." She put her arms over his that were laying on her stomach.

jesse " wow she called me dad

Lexa smiled contently. She still couldnt tell him her condition yet, she just couldnt. When she was more comfortable and used to it she'd tell him

jesse laid his head back and closed his eyes

Lexa watched the movie, only half paying attention to it. Close to the end she fell asleep.

shalimar came out of brennans room and noticed that jesse held onto lexa as they slept she stood in the door watching them,

Brennan had boxers on and was drying of his wet hair. He went over to Shalimar and wrapped his arms around her. "What you watchin'?"

shal "them"

"The little love birds," he teased

shal sighed " they are a family all 3 of them

shal smiled "i know "

she then turned around to face brennan " i want us to have a family some day

"We will Shal, we will," Brennan reassured her.

shalimar looked serious "i dont know if i could see u as a dad u are just too much of a kid

Brennan looked hurt. "Aww come on Shal I can be serious. What's wrong with being a kid at times??"

shalimar kissed him " i didnt mean it in a bad way baby"

"I hope not," Brennan kissed her back. "That was just plain mean. I think you need to be punished."

shalimar looked at him shocked "punished? how?

"By making some lunch," he smirked

shal hit him " i dont cook"

"Owww," he hissed. "Fine let's see what else I can make you do," he teased and began to think.

shalimar rolled her eyes and walked away

shal " i heard that

"I know you did Kitten," he grinned.

shalimar headed to the garage

Brennan left her alone and went to find food. He was a very hungry elemental.

shalimar hopped on her bike after deciding she drove off


	10. chapter 10

Brennan made himself a melted ham and cheese sandwich

shalimar drove around for a while and ended up stopping at the club she and the others would usually go to. she took off her helmet and set it on the bike as she went inside

Lexa woke up sometime later. The suns rays were turning a golden color. She saw Jesse still asleep and her hand somewhat unconsciously went to her stomach. She wasn't sure if it was steal real or not but something told her it was.

Jesse moved slightly in his sleep and moved his hand on lexas shoulder

Alexis was now out of the rec room and bugging Brennan to play dress up with her

"Alex hun I'm the wrong person to ask to play dolls or dress up," Brennan said.

but I'm bored And no one else is up

"Wanna go play outside?? That I can do."

Alexis " there is nothing outside

"The park??"

Alexis "OK"

"Okay to the car then. Race you there," Brennan smiled.

Alexis looked at Brennan before she ran to his car

"Ready set go!!" He grabbed the keys and hurried after her.

"Ooo fiesty arent we," the guy said half drunk.

shalimar pushed him away " back off you jerk"

"I don't like it when someone says no to me," he said in a warning tone

shalimar smirked at him " get used to it buddy"

He went after her again

shalimar kneed him " I'm warning u back off now

she was so tempted to call Brennan

Another man saw that and went over. "Hey that was the wrong move Missy." He grabbed her shoulder to turn her around.

shalimar punched him

two more moved after Shalimar after the first one stumbled back with a broken nose.

shalimar " stay away from me

"You started something so we're gonna finish it. We don't like little ladies starting things."

i didn't start it he did she defended herself

Four more came after her along with the other two. "Get her!!"

shalimar tried to get out of there but seemed to be cornered and had no way out but to fight

Two came at her first. The tried to grab her

shalimar kicked one and side swiped the other

One came at her and hooked her right in the face when she was distracted with one.

shalimar staggered back and could feel the blood coming out of her nose " u bastard" she went after him

He was knocked down by her. Three grabbed her off of him.

shalimar screamed and tried to get out of their grips

Sirens sounded and two cops came in. "What's the problem?? We heard there was someone creating trouble??"

They saw three people on the ground.

shalimar struggled to get free

The one Shalimar knocked down got up. "Yeah officer that's her. She was starting fights."

shalimar " u lie!!"

"She did this officer." The one she broke his nose came up front. "She broke my nose kicked him and then hooked another."

"Arrest her," the officer said to his partner.

He did as he was told and cuffed Shalimar.

"no u have it wrong i defended my self"

"Right now Miss I think what we see says otherwise," the cop said.

He led her away to the car.

shalimar tried to plead with them

They drove her to the station and put her in a cell. "Until we get the details you will be here for now. You'll get your phone call in a bit." They uncuffed her and locked the door, leaving.

shal " no i want it now!!!

The cops didn't answer her they left her alone.

shalimar took a few moments to calm down and noticed she had her ring "Brennan?"

"Yeah Shalimar I'm here. What you need Kitten?"

shalimar wanted to cry when she heard Brennan's voice

"Shal??" Brennan called.

shalimar sat on the cot in the cell " i..i have been arrested

"What why??" He couldn't just slam on the brakes like he wanted. Alexis was in the car and people were in front of him.

shalimar was quiet

shal " i beat up some people

"That's....umm why??"

it was self defense i swear

"Did you tell them that??"

Yeah, they don't believe me

"Well that's just great. See if they'll let you go and if not it's jail break time," Brennan smiled.

shalimar sighed "are..u mad?

"Me mad?? No just shocked and just laughing because Shalimar Fox got arrested for fighting."

that isn't funny Brennan i think he broke my nose

"Nah your not that easy to break Shal," Brennan laughed.

it hurts like hell and its bleeding

"Lean your head back and hold your nose that'll stop the bleeding."

shalimar did what Brennan said and laid down as well waiting for one of the idiots to come back

Lexa slipped out of Jesse's arms and headed to her room.

Jesse mumbled something but stayed asleep

Lexa went into her room and threw up then washed her mouth out and laid on the bed.

shalimar fell asleep waiting and woke up as she heard footsteps

"You can have you're call now. We are almost done and it looks like you will be going free."

shalimar got up and walked out of the cell

she went to the phones and called Brennan on his cell

Brennan pressed the talk button. "Hello??

get here now and pick me up" she said in the phone urgently

"Well blunt arent we. If I pick you up we're taking Alex to the park."

shalimar " Brennan I'm getting looks from a old guy here and i know that look please come get me or ill kill u i swear

Brennan laughed. "Yes honey I'm coming just stay put and don't go near the dude okay??"

shal " i wont she hung up and sat down away from the guy

Brennan got there in twenty minutes. "I'm here to pick up the woman that got into a fight at a club."

The officer nodded. "Yeah she's free to go she was defending herself. We got a witness to tell us what happened." He led him into the back and let Shalimar out.

shalimar seen Brennan and ran right into his arms

Alexis was up front asking questions about the gun the cop had

Brennan hugged Shalimar. "Okay kitten let's go get this kid to the park. She's been good about waiting."

shalimar nodded " anywhere but here is fine with me"

Brennan picked up Shalimar and carried her out. "Come on squirt let's go."

shalimar "Bren put me down" she said as Alexis came running

"As you wish my princess." He put her down and kissed her on the cheek. "Okay Squirt off to the park"

shalimar got into the car

Alexis hopped in as well

Brennan drove off. He parked and got out. The air was nice and fresh as the park, the sun keeping them warm in the cool breeze.

Alexis ran off to the swings and started to play

shalimar got out of the car and went to a nice shaded spot and sat down

"Shal you okay??" Brennan asked keeping an eye on Alexis.

shal "yeah just tired

Brennan sat beside her and put his arms around her. "Sleep then."

shalimar "sleep here with a bunch of noisy kids?

"Sure, hey you wanna have kids gotta get used to the noise," Brennan smiled.

shalimar leaned on Brennan and closed her eyes it didn't take her long to fall asleep

Lexa woke up feeling even worse.

Jesse was awake and on the computer

Lexa ran to the bathroom again.

Jesse heard lex and got up off the chair and headed to the bathroom "lex sweetie?" he could hear her "whats wrong

"I feel really sick," Lexa said softly.

Jesse " ill go get u something" he headed to the lab

Okay," Lexa whispered. Damn did I feel like this the first time?? Lexa wondered.

Jesse came back with a needle " i have something that will help your stomach feel better" he came in

Lexa was out of it and say it and scooted away. "No not that."

Jesse "lex?

"What is it??" Lexa asked, shaking a little. For some reason she was suddenly afraid of them.

Great now I gotta tell him. Lexa thought

"Will it hurt the baby??" Lexa asked quietly almost to where you couldn't hear her.

Jesse no its safe " he said then he looked at her "did u say baby?

Lexa nodded. She curled up into a fetal position in the corner.

Jesse almost fell

" i..when? how

"Guess Jess how do you think and when," Lexa said softly.

Jesse said nothing and realized when it happened he gave lexa the shot anyway " u should be fine soon" he pulled her into his arms

Lexa jumped a little when it hit her. She laid her head on her knees and groaned in mild sickness and pain

Jesse talked to her calmly "its OK baby it will be gone soon"

Lexa laid on the floor. "Its going to be like this for a while I know it," she whispered.

"ill be here with u

"Good. Where's Alex??"

Jesse " i thought she was with u but u are here"

"Find her Jess, please."

Jesse kissed lexa on the forehead and walked out to look for Alexis

"Brennan have u seen Alexis

"Yeah me and Shal have her, shes at the the park with us," Brennan said quietly into his comm ring so not to wake Shalimar.

Jesse "oh thank god and next time warn a guy"

"Sorry man you were asleep with Lexa I didn't want to wake you both up," Brennan smiled.

thats OK have fun" he went back to lexa and told her

"Okay," Lexa said and closed her eyes.

"Okay," Lexa said and closed her eyes. She wasn't asleep but just had her eyes closed

Jesse picked up lexa "come on to bed with u"

"But I'm not sleepy," Lexa mumbled.

well u need to relax Jesse said softly

"With the way I feel not sure if that's possible at the moment." She hung onto him.

Jesse " it will be gone soon"

"Good."

this stuff can calm shalimar it will make u feel better too"

"I haven't felt this sick since I got the flu years ago."

Jesse laid her on the bed and sat down next to her " it will be OK"

"Do you have anything important to do??" Lexa opened her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes were very

Jesse "nope" u are the important thing

"Stay, I don't want to be alone right now." She was a little scared right now.

Jesse leaned down and kissed her " i wont leave u"

"Thanks baby," she said and hugged the pillow under her head.

Jesse laid down with her

Lexa cuddled next to him. "I love you Jesse."

" i love you lexa and always will

She kissed him and smiled. Lexa didn't mind having his child she was just nervous over it all and was was going to happen.

Jesse closed his eyes and hugged her gently

Lexa put her hand around his arm and moved it to her abdomen. She put her head under his

Jesse started to gently rub her stomach

Jesse " seems like heaven"

shalimar started to toss and turn as she remembered that night at the restaurant, she heard disoriented voices and figures"

"You know I'm probably not going to be the most pleasant person to be around," Lexa said seriously.

Jesse yawned "why would you say that"

Brennan shook Shalimar. "Hey Shal honey wake up. You're dreaming."

shalimar heard the shot and woke up screaming

"Hormones Love, they arent always the most pretty thing in the world," she laughed a little.

Jesse took a breath " i can handle it i have lived with a feral and she was bad so how bad can u be"

Lexa laughed. "Who knows."

shalimar put her hand on her back where the dart was and rubbed it

I'm sure i can handle it lexa

"Hey you okay??" Brennan asked with concern

"Good," she smiled and closed her eyes

"yeah it was a real bad dream" shal said softly

"I bet you were tossing and turning like someone was holding onto you by the neck or something."

shal leaned on Brennan and buried her head in his chest

shalimar didn't respond she just put a handful of his shirt in her fist and stared at nothing imparticular

Brennan hugged her tightly.

she closed her eyes and could still see the images they seemed out of place and confusing

He rested his head on hers and held her. "You okay baby??"

shal " Brennan i keep seeing things in my head and i don't understand them i see faces but they are covered

"A bad dream I guess, you're okay you're safe." Brennan said soothingly.

shalimar sighed " they seem too real for a dream"

"Well hopefully it's just a realistic dream and nothing else."

shal closed her eyes "me to"

shal shook her head "no she deserves to play"

shal smiled " u will make a good dad Bren u know that

Brennan smiled and blushed a little. "Thanks kitten. I know you'll be a great mom no doubt about it." He kissed her lightly.

shal smiled " i love u Brennan so much"

"I love you too and I always will. You're my life, my other half and I wont let you go, ever."

do u mean that Brennan even if things ever get really tough

"Of course," Brennan answered seriously.

sometimes I'm afraid u know" she said as she sat up alittle to look at him

"I cant' change my mind. When I look at you I see someone I can love cherish and respect. i Care and love about you too much. For a long time I've looked and I cant find anyone like you and I don't want to cause I want you. Not anyone else."

shalimar climbed fully into his lap and hugged Brennan not wanting to let go " i don't ever want to loose you Brennan"

"You wont Shal, you wont," he whispered and hugged her.

shal closed her eyes and licked her lips " want to go out tonight since I'm feeling better" i promise not to fight anyone

"Good now let's see where to go and what to do afterwords," he said mischievously

shal " well i know what we could do but since we are out in the open we cant"

"Damn," he laughed quietly. "Well we can go see a movie or go out to eat."

: shalimar remembered the last time they went to eat and shuddered just thinking about it

what if it happens again she thought to herself

"What??" He asked feeling her shudder

its nothing she reassured him but mostly for herself

shal " a movie sounds great

"Great," he smiled. "Now what to see."

anything but drama she muttered

"How about the Seed of Chucky I love horror movies," Brennan laughed.

shalimar looked at Brennan " OK because i know u will be the one i stay with after this" she laughed

Brennan laughed. "Good I'll feel safe and be comfy."

shal " yeah ill make sure u feel real safe

He smirked. "Let's go see what time the movie is."

shal got up off him reluntically

she stretched and looked for Alexis " come on time to go"

Alexis ran over " already?"

shal "yeah I'm sure your mommy is wondering about u

Brennan got up. "We can come back tomorrow if mommy says you can."

Alexis smiled "OK" she ran to the car

shal "Alexis wait" she ran after her

she then stopped and looked around she felt as if she were being watched

Brennan caught up. "Shal what is it?? What do you smell or see??"

shalimar looked at Brennan " nothing i just need to get out of here" she walked off to the car

Brennan didn't ask. He unlocked the car and got in, starting it.

shal helped Alexis put her belt on and climbed in before shutting her door

she didn't bother with her belt

Brennan pulled out of the parking lot. "Shal seat belt I don't need a ticket."

shalimar was too busy in a daze to hear Brennan

"Shal hey wake up out of dreamland and put on your seatbelt," Brennan said not taking his eyes off the road.

shalimar "what why?" she looked around and realized he was driving and grabbed her belt

"I wont be nosy and ask what's wrong but next time put belt on first then day dream hun," Brennan joked

she laid back and closed her eyes

Brennan pulled into the garage. "Okay every one out."

shalimar climbed out and Alexis ran to look for lexa

Brennan went inside and got on the computer to check movie times.

shalimar walked in behind Brennan and went to her room to change and sat on her bed wishing she could calm herself down

Lexa was asleep next to Jesse

Alexis couldn't find lexa and sighed sadly as she went to her room and played

Jesse rolled over on his side and grunted

Lexa sat up and walked out her door. She was feeling better. She saw Shalimar. "Hey where's Alex??"

shal looked up from her bed " oh shes in her room"

Lexa went into her room. "Hey what you up to??"

Alexis looked up from what she was doing as if she were caught

Lexa sat on her bed. "Did you enjoy the park??"

Alexis " sat up "yeah i want to go again Brennan said he can take me again if its OK with you

"Yeah of course," Lexa replied.


	11. chapter 11

Alexis looked at Lexa "Are you still sick?

Lexa gave a half smile at Alexis. "No I'm fine honey don't worry."

"Ok if you say so but I know you're lying," Alexis smirked.

Lexa raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh really how do you know??"

Alexis shrugged "I don't know I just know that you are lying."

Lexa narrowed her eyes in thought. "Come on I think I have an idea on how you...know as you put it....lying."

Alexis perked up. "Do you?

"Yeah," Lexa replied and picked her up, carrying her to the lab. She set her on the bio-bed. "Stay there this won't hurt I promise." She intended to scan Alexis and find out what her powers were.

Alexis shook her head. "No I don't like it in here"

"Its just a scan baby it'll take one minute. Please just stay no one will hurt you. Its just you and me."

Alexis looked at Lexa and took a breath "Ok Mommy"

"Thanks sweetie," Lexa smiled. She quickly scanned Alexis and smiled. "Yep thought so only this is a little...surprise. I didn't even know that was possible." She cocked her head to the side, reading the results with a confused look on her face.

Alexis jumped off the chair before Lexa could say anything and headed to her. "What??"

"Seems you have two powers," Lexa answered. "I've never even heard of that being possible."

Alexis looked at Lexa with innocent hazel eyes. "Daddy has two."

Lexa gave her a confused look at first. "Huh??" Then she realized what she was getting at. "Mmm not really. Its really considered one. You're both psionic and molecular which has never been recorded as possible before," Lexa shook her head.

Alexis didn't get it. "What does that mean?"

"Moleculars that can mass automatically can phase as well its like one power though for some reason its classified differently. It's really complicated." Lexa was really the wrong person to ask. Adam was better at explaining it since he was the one that created them.

"Yeah I know," she said knowing it was complicated because she didn't get it herself at all.

"You're just very special and unique," Lexa smiled and put her hand on Alexis' head, ruffling her hair.

Alexis shook her head. " No I'm not, I'm just a kid "

"Yeah you are a kid but special," her mother contradicted.

Alexis eyes her with a mock pout. "How special?"

Lexa kneeled down in front of her. "Very, very special. Don't ever doubt that whether you were a mutant or not."

Alexis looked at Lexa and smiled. "I won't"

She hugged her. "Now go play and later you have to read a book" She let her go.

Alexis pouted for real then. "A book? Why?"

"You needa learn to read. You start school Monday and yes you have to go."

"But mommy-" Alexis started to argue which Lexa quickly cut off by putting a hand up.

"No buts hun. You'll learn one way or another. Instead of me reading to you, you're going to read to me and no arguing."

"No fair." She walked off sulking. Alexis went to the computers and turned it on.

Lexa smirked in triumph...for now. Thinking about Alexis having two powers made her wonder about the child she now bore. Would it have two powers as well since its parents had different abilities??

Lexa went back into her room and sat on the bed. She gently shook Jesse.

Jesse mumbled and opened his eyes "Lex? What's wrong."

"Nothing but I just found something interesting you might wanna hear."

Jesse sat up. "What is it?"

"Alex has two powers. She's psionic and molecular."

Jesse looked at Lexa with disbelief. "She what?? Two?"

"She's telempathic and chromatic which makes me wonder what the baby will turn out to be." Her hand went to her abdomen. "Two powers hasn't been recorded before or even thought possible." She knew about Ashlocke with his instable powers and feared that for both her children…born and yet to be.

"You know what this means Lexa? We are gonna have to protect Alexis and the baby both more then ever now."

"From who though?? The Dominion don't know about them...lets hope they never do."

Jesse shook his head. " We can never be sure Lexa."

She signed. "Yeah I know." She flopped backwards on the bed.

Jesse looked down at her. "Well let's not worry about that at the moment."

Lexa looked a little unsure as she shook her head. "I can't help it. I'm just worried. What if they find out and then take them away from us??"

"Sanctuary is safe. No one can come in here unless we let them," Jesse replied, reassuring her. He lied next to her.

"I hope not," She said softly

Jesse hugged Lexa "Don't worry I'll even upgrade the system if you'd like."

"That'd help a little," Lexa replied quietly, wrapping her arms around his.

Jesse smiled. "Ok I'll do that tonight"

"Thanks love," she smiled. "Where did Bren and Shal go??"

Jesse shrugged. "Beats me. Ever since Shal was cured they are inseparable"

Lexa chuckled and turned to face him. "My fault sorta. I told Shal the stuff Brennan said and she went after him."

Jesse looked at Lexa "I hope Brennan did the right thing and dumped his girlfriend he has been seeing for 8 months"

"I hope so and I hope you did too," Lexa looked at him with narrowed eyes and a twinkle in them.

Jesse laughed. " I didn't have a girlfriend and well I don't know if Brennan did or not. Jesse heard the phone and grabbed it from next to him on the night stand.

"Hello?" He then waited for a response but heard nothing then someone hung up.

"Who was it??"

Jesse looked at Lexa, shaking his head. "Must have been a wrong number

Lexa frowned. She was a little more paranoid right now but could you blame her really?? "Maybe"

"Don't worry Lexa we are perfectly safe." He said as he got up and headed for the door just as the lights went out

"You were saying??" Lexa said as she got up. "Let's go see what happened."

Jesse just walked out and started to look around

Lexa hurried to find Alexis. With what little light there was she looked around.

Alexis hid under the computer console

Lexa passed by the computer console not seeing Alexis until she was a few feet away. "Alex what are you doing under there??"

Alexis took her time in answering "Hiding"

"Hiding from what??" Lexa questioned

Alexis didn't look at her mother. "I did a bad thing"

"What did you do?? Did you put out the lights?? How and Why??"

"I was playin' on the computer and something came up. I clicked on it," she squeaked.

"Alex hun, next time, ask when there's something you don't know what it is okay?? Now let's see if Daddy can fix it. Jess love, Alex accidentally made the lights go out."

Jesse called back. "Ok I'm on it"

Alexis looked sheepishly at Lexa as she climbed out. "Am I in trouble?"

"No just don't do it again which means no touching the computer when there is something on the screen you don't know about."

"How do I know its there if I can't see it?"

"You....you can't see it what??" Lexa knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

Alexis shrugged "It just popped up when I was playing. I didn't see it."

"Jess did you hear that??"

Jesse nodded and yelled back. "I did."

"Okay then what's up with that?? Is it a virus?? Can't be" Lexa listed.

Jesse shook his head. "I don't think it is."

Jesse went to the other computer and quickly fixed the lights."

Alexis waited till Lexa wasn't looking to start to walk off

"Stop right there young lady where are you going??"

"Potty," Alexis answered.

Lexa growled lowly thinking. "Okay no more computer for now."

"Ok" she walked off trying to avoid Lexa's gaze.

Jesse came behind Lexa. "Where'd she go?"

"Bathroom but probably is going to her room. Hopefully out of trouble for now."

"Lex, she got into the system some how"

"Okay then how did she get into the system?? I don't think its that easy."

Jesse shook his head. "I don't really know."

"Then we get to find out," Lexa said

"How do you want to do this?" Jesse asked getting in front of her then sat at the computer

"Retrace what she was doing. Let's se what she got into" Lexa instructed.

"Okay," he quickly got to work

Lexa stood behind him and watched, her chin resting on his shoulder.

Jesse sighed as he found the history files. "It seems the system was already opened. Whoever was on this last didn't get out of it." He worked on finding who was on the computer last.

"Great did someone hack into our system??" Lexa growled

He shook his head. "No the alarms would have went off. It was someone here."

"Oh good safe then. Now need to make sure that she can only access certain things."

"I'm sure it wasn't her fault."

"Hey, who said I was accusing her. I know she didn't do it on purpose," Lexa said defensively.

Jesse turned to her. "I know. We have a spare computer around here I'll deprogram it and she can use that one."

Alexis went to her room and laid on the bed and grabbed the book and tried to read it. She got frustrated after a while and tossed it on the floor

Shalimar was trying not to think about her dream as they sat in the theater she grabbed Brennan's hand as she cuddled next to him

Brennan held her close to him, resting his chin on her head.

Shalimar fell asleep during the movie

They were unaware someone was watching in the back. When the movie was over everyone got up and left except the woman in the back. She stared at Brennan angrily. He was gonna pay for what he did to her and pay well.

Brennan shook Shalimar awake. "Hey Shal wake up sleepy head. You missed the movie."

Shalimar groaned a bit and opened her eyes, stretching a little. "I watched some."

He kissed her lightly on the cheek and smiled affectionately at her. "You still missed a good movie"

Shal smiled. "Well that's ok. I got to be with you so I'm happy."

He nuzzled her lightly. "I'm glad. Come on lets get out here and find something more...fun to do."

Shal smirked at him. "What are your plans?" She had an idea but she'd play along.

He had a mischievous look. "Oh I dunno what do you think??"

Shalimar smiled seductively. "I think we should get out of here unless the ushers come in and well get a shock." She pulled at him and got up she then stopped and looked around flashing her eyes as she looked around

"What is it??" He asked seeing her eyes glow.

Shalimar continued to look "I thought I sensed someone." Her eyes went back to their normal bright brown.

Brennan looked around as well.. "I don't see anyone so guess it was no one. Come on let's get back to having our...fun." He winked at her.

Shalimar looked at Brennan and then headed out of the room "So you lead the way."

Instead he picked her up and carried her out. "If you say so my kitten."

Shal laughed, "You are full of surprises."

Once they got outside she gasped "Brennan your… your car!"

He set her down and gaped at his car. "What the-??"

She looked at the tires, which were slashed, and the windows all broken with a note was on the seat.

Brennan picked up the not and opened it.

Shalimar looked at Brennan after he set her down to read the note "What's it say?"

Brennan crumpled up the note. "It's noting just a bunch of lies."

Shal looked at him not satisfied with his answer. "Who did this?"

"Someone who has major issues about letting go," he replied with darkened eyes.

Shal looked at him with her arms crossed. "Who would that be?"

"My ex-girlfriend. I thought you didn't love me and not interested so I became involved with someone else," Brennan blushed.

Shalimar didn't know what to say she looked at Brennan for a moment and walked off some

Brennan went up behind her. "Look Shal this was before you became sick and I realized how much you meant to me. I broke up with her months ago and I thought she was over it but I guess not. She'll have to learn to live with it though 'cause I have my real love."

Shalimar just stood there " Brennan she won't. She's gonna keep coming after you."

"Then I'll deal with her," Brennan growled

Shalimar instantly hugged Brennan. "Just as we thought things couldn't get any worse this happens

He hugged Shalimar tightly. "I think things could get worse but lets hope that doesn't happen."

Shalimar sighed. "Brennan they always do…eventually."

"Unfortunately," he growled. "Come on let's get home. I'll call a tow truck and get it repaired."

"We walking?" She barely got those words out when Shalimar heard something and saw a speeding car coming at them "Brennan!!"

He heard tires and Shalimar cry out as a car came hightailing it towards them. Quickly he grabbed her and got them out of the way

The car sped off right as they hit the ground.

"What the hell was that?" She asked, breathless.

"I have no clue but I bet it was Robyn, the ex," he growled. He called the tower and a cab to pick them up.

Shalimar felt a sick feeling the pit of her stomach and her throat suddenly felt dry as she watched the road that the car left

"What??" He saw the look on Shalimar's face.

"My stomach hurts," she said quietly.

"You'll be okay. Come on the cabs here. Let's get home and check out your tummy problem," he said with a half smile.

"Ok" she said quietly and climbed into the cab.

Shalimar was quiet the whole ride home she didn't want Brennan to know she was in pain still

Brennan had the cab driver stop a smile away from Sanctuary, making the driver think they wanted the scenic spot, not home.

Shalimar climbed out and zipped her jacket up

He paid the driver and waited for him to get out sight before he headed to the entrance of Sanctuary. "Shal you okay?? You seem a little pale."

" I'm fine," she said quickly

Brennan looked at her, knowing she was hiding something. He wouldn't bug her about it until she wanted to tell him as long as it wasn't life threatening.

Shalimar leaned against the wall once they got inside

That's when Brennan knew something was wrong with her. "Shal what's wrong you don't look so good."

Shal shook her head. "I don't know my stomach hurts and I feel cramps

He picked her up. "Let's get you to the lab."

Shalimar breathed a little rapidly. "Do we have to? Maybe they will go away later."

"Better to be safe than sorry."

Shal tried to argue "Its late no one is up who's gonna do the scan?"

"I will and if you don't want me to I'll get Jesse up to do it."

"Bren u never ran a scanner before," Shalimar said

"It can't be that hard. I've seen Jesse and Adam do it hundreds of times."

Shal bit her lip a little unsure. "Ok"

Brennan took her to the lab and carried her in, putting her in the chair. He turned on the scanner just like he had seen Jesse and Adam do it. When it was done he was in shock.

Shalimar looked at Brennan "What is it? What's wrong??"

"Shal...your...your pregnant."

Shalimar looked at him in disbelief, shaking her head. "No I can't be."

"Shal...you are....the scans don't lie and I'm sure I did it right."

Shal sighed. " Brennan how can it be possible I was told I could never have kids"

"Huh?? What?? When??"

Shal sighed and told him not in detail why. "Something happened to me when I was younger and I was told that I could never have kids"

"Well guess that changed cause you are Shal. You're gonna have a child....our child."

Shal got up off the chair, still in shock. She went to the console and looked at the results, Brennan stepping back to let her look at the scan results.

Shalimar cleared the screen and walked to the door not saying a word

Brennan walked after her. "Shal....have you known?? Ferals tend to know these things."

Shalimar didn't look at him as she stopped " I felt things for 2 weeks but I wasnst sure till now."

Brennan put both hands on her shoulders.

Shalimar didn't know what to do as she felt Brennan's hands on her. "Brennan I'm scared."

"You'll be fine," he said quietly and wrapped his arms around her.

Shal sighed and nodded solemnly. "I'm sure I will

"I know you will. Come on let's get some sleep you'll feel better in the morning." He laid his head against hers.

Shal "your room or mine?

"Mmm yours. You'll be more comfortable."

Shal "ok" she said tiredly and started

He picked her up, deciding to baby her a little. "Okay my sleeping beauty let's go to bed."

Shalimar smiled sleepily and yawned " i hope u are gonna read me a story

"I'll read you anything you want," he said and kissed her on her forehead.

"You pick." She closed her eyes and laid her head on Brennan's shoulder

"Hmm let's see...Cinderella...nah lets do The Wind and the Willow," he laughed.

Shalimar fell asleep with out Brennan realizing.

He barely read three pages when he saw her asleep. Brennan put her on the bed then climbed up himself. He covered the both of them and quickly fell asleep.

Shalimar slept peacefully the first hour or 2 before she began to have her dreams once again, she could hear voices she couldn't see the faces in her dream she felt restraint

Brennan slept soundly.

Shalimar woke up gasping for air and looked around she was shaking abit and she seen Brennan next to her and laid closer to him and closed her eyes

Brennan unconsciously felt her and held her close to him.

Shalimar looked at Brennan then closed her eyes once again

Lexa woke up when a sharp pain in her stomach. She kept the pain muffled so Jesse didn't hear her as he rolled over some but stayed asleep

Lexa got up and walked out the door to the rec center, alone. She sat on the floor, leaning against the wall breathing hard in pain. Something was wrong and she knew it.

Alexis was awake and in her room trying to read the book. She heard something and walked out of her room "Mommy are you hurt?" She asked Lexa once she saw her

Lexa looked at Alexis and shook her head. "I'm fine baby go back to bed."

"I can't sleep and you are sad and hurting mommy," Alexis said shaking her head

"I'll be fine I'm just a little sick," Lexa lied partially.

Alexis cocked her head in concern. "Want Daddy or aunt Shal?"

"No not yet," Lexa whispered.

"Ok," she walked closer and sat next to Lexa with a book in hand. "I'll read you a story to cheer up."

Lexa smiled weakly. "Okay maybe that'll help." She hid her pain but knew Alexis could probably feel it though she wished she didn't, not wanting to pain her daughter with it.

Alexis took the book and put it on her lap and began to read to Lexa slowly as her mother watched, correcting or helping Alexis with her pronunciation

Alexis did what Lexa said to do and kept on reading, eventually falling asleep

Lexa picked up Alexis and took her to her room, tucking her in. She went back to her room and fell asleep next to Jesse, the pain having gone away.

Shalimar got up in the middle of the night and walked out of the room and out of the garage. She started walking away from Sanctuary

Brennan didn't notice Shalimar leaving, dead asleep

Finally Brennan noticed Shalimar gone at 4am in the morning.

"Hey Shal were are you??" Brennan got off the bed and went to look for her but found no one. Shalimar still hadn't answered him. "Hey Jess, Lex have you seen Shal?? Shes missing."

Jesse yawned. "Brennan its 4 in the morning I'm in bed so of course I haven't seen Shal," he said sleepily.

Lexa just groaned and rolled over.

"Maybe she's in the bathroom or something Bren," he suggested.

"I've looked everywhere and can't find her."

Jesse sighed in mild annoyance. "Trace her com ring."

"I'll try," Brennan answered. "Shes outside walking I guess....but why is she outside at this hour??" Brennan said to himself mostly.

Jesse just mumbled and fell back to sleep

Shalimar walked further away heading for the cliffs that dropped into the crashing waters.

Brennan walked to the garage and headed out to find Shalimar. What was she doing out at this hour?? Usually she'd say or leave a message. Brennan followed the path he found to where she had gone. He spotted her at the cliffs and called her name. "Shal!!"

Shalimar didn't hear Brennan as she continued to walk

He came up behind her and tapped her shoulder. "Shal what are you doing??" He didn't like how close they were going to the cliffs

Shalimar jumped from his touch and looked at him with a blank expression.

He asked her the same question again, looking very worried. He put his shoulder around her and gently led her back towards Sanctuary. "Come on kitten let's go back inside."

Shalimar let him take her back not sure what had just happened

He took her back to her room and yawned. "Come on back to sleep its too early to be up, even for you."

Shalimar climbed back into bed and closed her eyes

Brennan crawled in next to her, covering them up and wrapping his arm around her waist.

Aden sat at the computer, searching through files from a disk he had gotten from a client. "All right where you are??" He was looking for two people, one especially.

He saw that a man took her highly known on the black market for selling assassin weapons.

"Well well, Leo Pierce, twin of Lexa Pierce." He read that Leo had given his and Lexa's daughter to the assassin seller. He'd have to go see this dealer and take back what was his.

One of his men came in. "Sir? " He walked closer to the desk

Aden Valaire looked up from his laptop. "Yes??"

The man answered casually. "You wanted me to find the dealer Sir and we have him in the holding cell."

He smiled. "Good work. Bring him in here in chains."

He nodded and walked off after about 15 minutes later he tossed the guy in a chair

"Where's the child you had with you?? You got her from a man named Leo Pierce."

The dealer laughed "She's dead."

"I don't think so," Aden growled. He knew he was lying. "I know your lying."

He looked at Aden "Who cares where the brat went I sure the hell don't. I'm glad she's out of my hair."

"Who took her?" He knew he could look deeper into his mind but didn't want to right now, not yet

The dealer shrugged. "Some broad, I don't know her name."

"Blue eyes, dark brown hair with a sassy attitude??" Aden listed

"That and more," he muttered

"Thanks and you won't remember anything that we've talked about." He used a psionic blast, knocking him out, erasing the past four hours. "Take him away and drop him off where you found him" He had to find Lexa now and the child.

"Yeah boss," Jake picked the guy up "Why is the kid important?"

"She is the first mutant hybrid with very powerful abilities...two, which has never happened before," Aden answered. "She's of my blood and DNA as well and I want to harness her abilities."

"So she's your kid huh? Congrats sir."

"She was a DNA test child, nothing more." He wanted her powers nothing else.

"But sir she's still a human child and you are well her father," Jake argued lightly.

Aden got back to work. He liked Jake, he was like his right hand, advisor, and consultant.

Jake drove and dumped the man off in the street and sped off back

Shalimar woke up and looked around the room

Lexa woke up and got up again, feeling sick again. She walked out of the room.

Shalimar seen Brennan asleep next to her and peeled his arm off him and tried to get off the bed without waking him

Brennan rolled over sound asleep

She walked out of the bedroom and saw Lexa "Lexa you ok?" She asked looking at her friend.

"Yeah," Lexa said weakly. Her head was light, her stomach cramping severely

Shalimar frowned, furrowing her brow together. "Lex you arent ok and I can tell come on I'll scan you."

She shook her head. "No I'm-" she collapsed on the ground in pain, curling up in a fetal position.

Shalimar ran over to Lexa "Okay I know this isn't fine. Jesse I need you out here now!!!

Jesse heard Shal. He sighed and got up "Yeah what's-" He started and saw Lexa on the ground. He ran over and picked her up "What happened??"

"Just get her to the lab!" Shal snapped

Lexa panted in pain as she saw spots in her vision to where she could barely see. It meant she was about to pass out in pain

Jesse put her in the chair with Shalimar right behind him

"Jess what's wrong?? It hurts bad," she said weakly

He hurried to the console and began the scanner " I don't know honey just hang in there."

Lexa began to tear from it. Breathing hard and rapidly she waited with Shalimar near her. She stared past Shalimar with her eyes half closed. She winced as another wave hit her.

Jesse came over after the scan and injected her with some type of analgesic. "This should help with the pain."

When it took effect, Lexa relaxed and almost passed out but kept herself awake. She had to know what was wrong and she had an idea about what it was over. "What is it?"

"You are having trouble with carrying the baby honey because… well because of our DNA mix," he said reading the results.

"Can you fix it? We're not gonna lose it are we??" Lexa asked quickly, her heart speeding up

Jesse tried to look calm. "Well I'm sure with rest and some meds you should be fine but you have to take it easy."

Lexa sighed. She hated being out of action but knew she had to. "Great stuck in dry dock."

Jesse smiled. "Yeah but u get to spend time with me and Alexis."

She smiled weakly. "Yeah that's an upside. Best one too."

"Shalimar can take over the missions for now right Shal?" He looked at her

Shalimar was suddenly pulled from her daze when she heard her name. "Huh? What? Oh yeah sure."

"You okay Shal??" Lexa asked her quietly.

Shal nodded. " I'm fine I was just thinking of stuff nothing more."

"Okay. Thanks Shal for helpin'," Lexa said to the feral.

Shal smiled. "Any time." She yawned "So is there anything in store for us now?"

Jesse shrugged. "I don't know Lex?"

The chromatic shook her head. "The Dominion hasn't said anything for a while so I guess all is quiet. Let's hope it stays that way for a while."

Jesse nodded in agreement. "Yeah I hope so too."

"Can I go back to sleep now Jess?? I feel fine for now and tired." She yawned

Jesse looked at her then nodded. "Yes."

She sat up slowly getting up on shaky legs and Jesse helped her to the bedroom. Lexa leaned against Jesse. "Why can't things ever be easy??"

Jesse shook his head. "I don't know," he said laying her down. "You sleep and I need to talk to Shal. Something's up with her as well."

"Okay love. Thanks." She said and kissed him gently

Jesse kissed her back and left the room, going back to the lab where he found that Shal had never moved from her spot. "Ok Shalimar Fox what's wrong with you?

Shalimar looked at Jesse, shaking her head after a moment. "It's nothing."

Jesse crossed his arms over his chest. "Shal I know you pretty well."

Shal sighed and gave in. " I'm pregnant Jess."

Jesse's jaw dropped a little. " You are? How? Who?"

Shalimar gave him a are-you-that-dense look

"Ok never mind that I know how and who but you don't seem happy about that."

Shal shook her head. "No I'm fine it's just," she started then sat down "I'm scared and I never felt it like this."

Jesse came over and put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her just a little. "You're okay. Where's Brennan?"

"Asleep," she replied.

Jesse hugged Shal " It will be fine."

" Jesse just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't still go out if needed."

Jesse looked doubtful. "Shal that's not a good idea."

Shalimar frowned, upset at his comment. " Jesse you can't stop me."

Jesse looked right back at her in the same defiant look. " I can be as stubborn as you so try me."

Shalimar raised an eyebrow without a smile, saying without words "Oh really??" Then she spoke out loud. "Or what?"

Jesse snickered. "Brennan!" He called

Shal gaped at him in disbelief " You wouldn't?!"

"It's for your own good you will thank me later."

Brennan groaned as he heard Jesse's voice. "What man?? Lexa gone missing at the crack of dawn??" That meant it was still early in the morning and too early to get up. Not even the birds were up at this hour.

Jesse chuckled. "Very funny but no its about Shalimar."

Shal hissed at him. "No Jess."

"Look Shal we love you and I have to."

Brennan sat up quickly. "What's wrong?? Is she okay??"

"She's fine but I think you need to have a talk with her about missions," Jesse replied.

Shal gave Jesse a look that could kill but he ignored it.

Brennan hopped off the bed and went to the lab. "Shal...Jess...what's up with the mission thing??"

Jesse turned to face Brennan and answered him. "Well I heard about her condition and she still wants to go out in missions."

Shal sighed in annoyance.

"Shal you shouldn't go out on missions after the first trimester. Probably not even now," Brennan said.

Shal gave him a defiant look along with a pout. " Brennan that isn't fair I want to go on missions."

"I know but you can get hurt and that'd endanger the baby. You don't want that do you??"

"I hate this," she hissed as she walked off.

"I know you do but remember your not alone in that pretty body of yours," Brennan replied.

"I hate feeling useless and that's what's gonna happen," she complained as she turned around.

"You won't be useless Shal. You never haven been and never will. You have three jobs you know," Brennan said following her.

Shal looked perplexed. "Three?"

"Being a member of this team, taking care of yourself, and taking care of our child," Brennan listed. "That's a lot ya know."

"Brennan being on this team means fighting bad guys and doing missions. That's what I want," she stated.

"Shal you can't and you know it. You'll be pretty heavy in a few months," he couldn't help but smirk at that.

Shalimar narrowed her eyes at him. "You would like that wouldn't you?"

"Oh yeah," he said sarcastically

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Oh boy. " He walked out.

He smirked at Shalimar with a teasing glint in his eyes

Shal crossed her arms, putting her weight on her right leg. " Fat huh?"

"Hey you said it not me," he said putting his hands up in surrender.

Shalimar jabbed him in the stomach and walked out

Jesse was by the door. "Oh damn the next nine months is gonna be hell for all of us," he said about Shal

"Ow," he mouthed and nodded, waiting till she was out and gone to reply. "Yeah...feral high on hormones now that's gonna be fun."

Jesse laughed. "Hide the silverware. She will hunt you down ."

"Guess I'll have to hide somewhere else," he joked. He would never leave Shalimar but hey he could joke about it with his best friend.

Jesse grinned. "Better get a second home and fast and make room for me," he said walking to go check on Alexis

"Hey whoa dude what did you just say??" Brennan asked as it hit him and he followed Jesse.

Jesse turned with a smile that showed pure happiness. " Shal isn't the only one pregnant."

Brennan's jaw dropped. "Aww man, two times the hormones. We are so screwed." He couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Yeah that's why I say get us a place to hide," he laughed himself.

"I'll be sure to look into that later today," he said midly serious. You could only take so much especially when there were two in the same place.

Jesse left Alexis' room and began to make some pills that would help Lexa with her problem.

"What are those pills for??" Brennan asked.


End file.
